The Writer
by LolliPopLoveChild
Summary: My life is over. I am homless, haunted by the ghosts who's death I caused. I fear insanity. But, who is this strange boy, and how does he know my dead sister? I can't let him find out my secret. If he does, he'll be killed by me.. or by them..
1. Chapter 1:Chocolate Violins

_Very carefully, very carefully._ I looked over at the woman leaving her baby's stroller for a moment to get something from the farther shelves. The coast was clear. When I was sure the woman wasn't looking, I ran up to the stroller. The baby looked up at me and gurgled happily, but that wasn't what I was here for. I took the blanket, juice and everything else; it only took me a couple of seconds.

As I was starting to walk away, the woman was strolling up her child's stroller. I was out of the grocery store when I heard her shriek, "AH! Who stole my baby's things?" No one paid any attention to the girl with the dirty hoodie, walking into the park. It was the middle of the day, so no one but a couple of elderly couples was there.

Their eye sight was so bad that they didn't see me climb into one of the trees and lie down. One lady was underneath me, feeding bird seed to a flock of pigeons. _Gah, pigeons are just rats with wings_, I thought bitterly. They did make a nice meal once and while, though.

After a little while, the woman got up and walked away, the pigeons following her like dogs. I napped in the tree for a long time, because when I awoken, the sun was going down, the sky no longer a calm blue. It was alight with reds, pinks, oranges, yellows, purples and dark blue. Quickly, I scanned the area. Nope, there was no one there.

Slowly, I climbed down from my branch, and kept checking behind me. _Geez,_ _aren't you the paranoid one._ The sky got darker and darker as I walked, my hands in my pockets. Autumn was coming to end, with winter knocking on the seasonal door again. This would be my second winter Free. Time moved so quickly when I didn't have worry about _those _things, the- _no_, I thought, _don't think about that._

Instead, I looked at the bar in front of me. While everywhere else was nearly deserted, the bar was always as populated like a fair. It was the best place to snatch money from drunkards. There had been no real food in the baby's stroller, and I hadn't eaten in days. My stomach growled loudly, like a reminder. _I know, I_ _know._

As I walked in, I pulled my hood down, and took off my hat, letting my hair fall onto my shoulders. They were a chocolate brown, wavy and slightly in soft curls. I unzipped my hoodie, and tied it around my waist.

Now I looked more like a girl. The moment I walked into the bar, I smelled the strong alcohol, urine, and vomit. A bartender was working overtime, passing out so many drinks her arms were a blur.

Several drunks stumbled around, some talking with a few hot chicks. A very ugly man with blood shot eyes, and a beer belly was trying to coax one young girl to sit on his lap, but she got up, disgusted, and walked on over to her girlfriends. Perfect. I sat in the seat next to him, and just played with my finger nails, peeking at him once in a while, and giggling. He seemed enticed. "What'z a yong girl like you doin' out here so late?" he asked, his word slurring.

I shuddered as he put his hand on my leg, and memories flashed through my mind. All I wanted to do was run out of there, crying, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" But I forced a smile, and said seductively with a wink, "Looking for hot guys like you." This guy took it, fish line and sinker. Heck, he was gobbling up the bobber! I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and sent my hand down his pocket. I don't know what his perverted mind was thinking, but all I did was grab his wallet, and jump up.

"Oh no, I have to go! Bye bye," I said quickly with a wave of my hand. There's the trick, be too fast for their drunken mind to comprehend until moments later. As I ran out of there, stuffing my locks into my hat and zipping my hoodie back on me, I felt nauseous.

The memories started coming back, and I stumbled, clutching my heart. It was pounding so hard that I thought it would come out. Just when I reached the park, my park, I vomited. I didn't care who saw me, or what happened to me right there and then, but I had to get it out.

The memories died down, and flowed out of me along with the vomit. With a few coughs and spits to get out the taste, I ran to my tree. It was huge, with big branches, and, in the summer and spring time, huge leaves that could conceal an entire village. Luckily, only a few animals and I lived in it as our home.

When I had reached a large branch that was very high up, I looked in the guy's wallet. Though he had spent most of his money on booze, there was about a hundred and fifty dollars. I squealed with joy. A hundred and fifty dollars could feed me for a really long time! As I hugged the small wallet with joy, tears crept out of my eyes.

They weren't joyful tears, I'll tell you that much. "I know, I've got to feed you," I told my stomach, rubbing it. I climbed back down the tree and joyfully skipped to Starbucks, a place I hadn't robbed anyone at. Another good tip; never buy anything at a place you've stolen something at.

There was a strangely long line, but I waited happily, periodically jumping up in the air, earning me a few stares from the older costumers. When I had finally reached the counter, a woman with a bored stare gazed at me. "What will you want?" she asked with the most unenthusiastic voice I have ever heard. "I would like a coffee, pound cake and muffin please," I said, happily awaiting my meal. The smell was heavenly, and I nearly passed out from the hunger.

She handed me the food, I handed her the money, carefully checking the change, and then ran out of the store. "Food!" I yelled as I ran. Who cares about the people sleeping in their homes? At least they had had something to eat. I ran all the way back to my tree, passing the stinky vomit puddle, and scrambled up it. The wallet was in my pocket, the coffee in one hand and the warm breads in another.

The moment I was sitting on a branch, and I devoured that food so fast I barely tasted it. Then, once I relished on the sweet taste of the cake and muffin, I chugged the coffee down. It was bitter, but made me alert straight afterwards. "Oh god, I ate too much," I moaned. A slice of cake, small cup of coffee and a muffin made me overly full.

That doesn't sound good. Everyone used to call me, "The Stomach," because I could eat so much, which made it hard in the first couple of months I was Free, but I slowly began to learn how to ignore the rumbling stomach.

As I climbed down the tree, I noticed that the moon was full and high in the sky, shining like a diamond. The sky was no longer flaming, but a cool, mellow dark blue, the darkest blue. There were no stars, of course. The lamps in the park shone brightly, hanging over empty benches.

_Nighttime is my time_, I thought, with a grin. Something rustled in a tree above me, and I turned towards the sound, to deal with it if I had to. But no, it was merely a small squirrel, jumping from branch to branch in a playful manner. The cold wind rustled the nearly empty branches, taking away some of the leaves. I zipped my hoodie all the way, and continued walking. Maybe I should go dumpster diving. People throw away the most amazing things. But, I always checked for a body. One time I had found one accidentally, and totally freaked out, screaming bloody murder.

As people began to crowd, I jumped out, and ran to a pay phone. I had a few quarters and had called the police. It was in the news the next day, and the police wanted to find the person who had found the body. Needless to say, they never found me. I approached a dumpster, and opened the top. Very carefully, I put my hand inside and tried to find a hand, foot, leg, or something of the sort.

Nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief. As I jumped in, I noticed the smell. It was absolutely revolting, smelling of rotting things and moldy stuff. I stuck my nose under my shirt and tried to find anything useful. The top was open, so the smell wafted out, and the light from a nearby lamp was a great help.

I had found a soiled blanket, a ripped shirt, a milk carton, and a sock. The sock and shirt were too small for me, but I could sew them together to the blanket, to make it thicker. The milk carton could have a use. I got out and closed the dumpster lid, very quietly.

There was no weirdos around, just the occasional late night workers, and alley cats. I walked back to the park, and once again, paranoid-me looked around. Just as I was approaching my tree, I saw someone on one of the benches. I placed my treasures in a bush, and walked on over to the figure.

It was a boy, with a violin case near his feet. He was laying down, his chest rising and falling in a steady beat. His face was looking at me, so I stuck mine near his. Tip: if you want to find out if someone is asleep, stick our face really near there's for a long time, and see if they twitch.

He had dark blue hair, which framed his boyish face and long eye-lashed eyes. I waited. And waited. And waited. He didn't twitch or stir. As carefully as I could, I slid my hand down his pocket, and tried to find a wallet or cash of some sort. He had nothing except a phone number written on a napkin. Then, I turned my attention to the violin, which rested underneath the bench.

Always looking at his face once and a while, I opened the case quietly, and looking inside. What I saw was beautiful. The violin was a gorgeous chocolate color, with a delicate bow on the other side, pure white hairs attached to the bow. And underneath the violin was cash. I lifted the violin up and put as much cash as I could into my pockets.

Then, I snapped the case closed, and slide it soundlessly back under the bench. A hand grabbed my hood, and pulled it down to uncover my hidden face. "What the hell are you doing?" the boy yelled, now fully awake. He pulled my hood closer to him, which my face followed. "Who are you and what are you doing to my violin?" he shouted.

I struggled away from him, and ran like a scared rabbit back to my tree. Caught! I was caught! It was unbelievable; I had never been caught! And I was so sure that he was asleep. "You come back here!" the boy roared, running towards my tree. I was already half way up when he started climbing.

I knew this tree well; he didn't. None the less, he could climb the tree almost as well as I could, and just as I was packing my belongings into a bag, he was on the branch under mine. "You stole something from me, so give it back!" he growled.

I climbed higher and higher, until I was as high as I could go, with the boy close behind me. I panicked. _There's nowhere else to go,_ I thought, looking around.

Then I saw it and jumped; a branch on the neighboring tree that I could land on. The boy looked at me in surprise as he saw me sailing down wards, and then landing on another branch. It knocked the breath out of me, but I was up within seconds. As I was climbing down that tree, I heard the boy land on the branch as well, but instead of climbing down, he dropped down onto the ground, landing as graceful as a cat.

My feet hit the ground seconds after his did. I ran towards the park entrance, going as fast as my skinny legs would let me. The boy was close behind me, and grabbed at my arms and bag. After a couple of tries, he managed to grab my bag, and pulled me down onto the ground.

"Give me back the money you took," he growled, pinning my arms to the ground. I literally hissed at him (a talent I had acquired from spending a lot of time with the alley cats) and kicked him as hard as I could. But he held his ground. "Let me go!" I growled, turning my head to bite at his hands.

He moved them out of my range, and looked down at me with triumph. "Give me back what you stole, the hard way or the easy way." He looked at me with his deep blue eyes, and I gave up.

Or so he thought.

His grip tightened on my hands, and he looked deep into my eyes. "I'm not playing," he said menacingly. I just glared at him. "One word; never," I whispered at him with a smirk. His eyes became dark, and at that moment, I decided to head butt him.

No one wins in a head butt, I'll tell you that. But at your hairline is one of the strongest bones in your head, so, though it may hurt, you'll hurt less. The boy keeled over and I stood back and ran as fast as I could, out the park, and into the streets.

**Eclipse: Hiya my peeps! Eclipse here with her new and improved story! I haven't written a Shugo Chara story in FOREVA! So please be nice if it sucked! **

**Ikuto: Soo… who was it who head butted me?**

**Eclipse: I'll reveal the mystery girl later, but she's someone you know quite well. Her hair is a different color than it was in anime, but that's cuz it darkened over time. Guess at who it is! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:Litte Dead Boy in the Ground

I ran, ran as fast as I could. The air was cold, like ice knives piercing into my fast as I could. _He saw my face! He saw my face! _He could identify me, tell the police. They'd plaster my face everywhere, have a reward, and then someone with recognize me, and they'll tell. They'll tell my name to the police, the police will look into me, and see everything. My past came to me, their ghosts haunting me. Why'd you do this? She asked me, her ghost floating beside me as I ran. I never hurt you, she screamed, so why'd you do this to me? I could have helped you!

Her eyes were hollow, and as she floated by me, her silky hair, that everyone envied, flew off in chunks. Dad and Mom were on my other side, their empty eyes streaming blood. We're so sorry, their lipless mouths told me, we're so sorry. Tears sprung up into my eyes, and I ran faster, pumping my legs to go quicker. _Don't look at them, _I told myself, _they can't hurt you. _

Then, the ghosts disappeared into the cold wind, like a white fog lifting, and I was once again alone. When my legs couldn't take the beating anymore, I settled down on a corner of an alley. As I leaned myself up against the wall, my eyes snapped open. There was no bulge on my back, which meant that I didn't have my bag. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Nothing was going as planned!

All I wanted was to be Free, away from the ghosts. They hadn't come to me in so long, but in this moment of absolute terror and panic, they came in to scorn me. As I fell asleep, more ghosts came.

They weren't _my _ghosts, I realized with a sigh of relief. Milky white cats curled up at my feet, a toddler with no eyes and a sewn mouth came to sit by me. More and more ghosts crowded me, their nearly transparent icy fingers scrapping at my cheeks. My chocolate eyes snapped shut, before I thought, _I'm seeing them again. _

When I awoke, my back was stiff, with my head in the weird angle. _Where am I?_ I thought, looking around the strange alley way. A large, stinky dumpster sat to my right, soggy cardboard boxes decomposing all around. _Oh yeah_. Now I remembered last night's events. I looked around, and saw with surprise that the eyeless toddler was still sleeping by my side.

The brick wall was easiest to see through his heart, which was as transparent as air. As I moved, the toddler's eye lids opened to reveal his soulless black orbs. His head moved toward me, and he smiled, stretching the stitches.

From his mouth oozed a black liquid. He got up before me, and walked into the streets, which were teeming with people now. I lifted my hood, and concentrated on the little ghost boy. This happened before I was Free. Now it was happening again.

_She_ thought I was a freak, for talking about the older boy in her room.

"There's no one here, except for me and you," she would say with a wave of her hand, annoyance plain on her perfect face. The boy would stare at her, his wrists dripping blood. I would always stare at him, and whenever _she _went on sleepovers, which was a lot, I would try to talk to him.

Finally, he opened up. "I couldn't take the bullying anymore," he told eight year me, his voice raspy, "So I took my dad's razor, and did this." He lifted his arm, the blood always running. He looked down at his bare feet. "I like your sister," he whispered, "She's just like Marie Ann." I looked at him with wide eyes. Eight year old me didn't know you could kill yourself, and so easily.

"It's alright," my high pitched voice said, "Was Marie Ann someone you loved?" His head nodded. "I loved Marie Ann, but she got hit by a drunk driver." The entire time, he looked at his face. Then, he looked at me with his blue eyes. "Write it down." He disappeared.

The moment I got a pen, I wrote his story down, as well as Marie Ann's. The only problem was that I couldn't find any paper, so I wrote it down on my arm. _Why am I doing this? _I thought, but then shrugged, and continued. In the middle of the night, the boy visited my room. I snapped awake, and we stared at each other for a long time.

The blood from his wrists lessened as time went by, and finally it stopped. A light shone on him, and he was lifted up. A girl with long brown hair in a flowing blue gown came down through my ceiling. "Come with me," she said, her voice like sweet bells, looking into the face of the suicide, her hand outstretched.

He took her pale hand, and the two were lifted. The next morning, the story I had written was gone, but two names were written on the inside of my leg. I have so many more now.

I followed the toddler, until he stopped at the park, my park. My heart tightened, but I followed him. As he walked, things began to happen to his body. His arms and legs would momentarily float away from his torso, and his body would stop, but the head would continue to float on. The soiled clothes that covered his tiny body ripped themselves up, until he was completely nude.

As we went deeper and turned into the forest, his legs, arms, and head stayed detached from his torso, and the hole where his heart should have been turned black. All of a sudden, he stopped in front of a dying rose bush that was deep into the woods. The thorns were still menacing, but the roses were brown and the petals were curled. "Here?" I asked. He looked at me, the stitches tighter on his mouth. With a shy nod from him, I got down on my knees, and dug into the dirt, uprooting the dead rose bush as I went.

After what seemed like hours, with a giant hole that I could fit in, I saw something white. The ghost's head floated to me, and looked at me, tears streaming down his pale face. I dug around the white thing, and saw that it was a head. The seams of the stitches popped open, and the toddler wailed, and cried as I held the boy's real hand, cradling it and whispering, "What's your story?"

Moments later, I called the police, reporting a body. My pen, which rested in my pocket, was close to empty now. The boy's story was a long one.

"_My mommy didn't like my daddy, so he went away, then she got this new guy called Herb. I didn't like him, he was mean to mommy. He was real mean to me too." The ghost head reconnected to the torso, and he hiccupped. "He touched me when I told him I didn't like it. He took me to the park, and we had fun. He even got me ice cream. And we played in the forest. Then, we made this big hole, and I ran around in it. It was fun until Herb got out a knife. He kept cutting me, and I tried to scream, but he cut of my head." The boy sobbed, his arms now attached to his torso. I walked on over to the ghost and let him clutch my arm. "And then I was Gone. But I wouldn't Go, and I wanted someone to know." _

_He wiped away a tear. "I want my mommy!" I hugged him, but he was so cold that I had to break away at one time. The Light came, rainbows of colors flashing here and there. The boy got up, his legs rushing to meet him, and ran into the light. His eyes came back, a deep brown, and he was no longer milky white. An old woman with the same big brown eyes and sunshine smile came down to meet him, a red shawl over her shoulders. "Thank goodness, I missed my little grandson," she said with sorrow in her eyes. She held her grandson, and kissed the top of his head. She looked at me, and said what they always said, "Thank you, Writer." I waved, and then got up._

As I walked, I passed a public bathroom. Once I had locked the stall, I took off my shirt. I looked at my right arm, and right at my elbow was the name, "DAIKI." It was the little boy's name. Almost everywhere on my body was covered in names. My legs, feet, toes, left arm, and back were covered by the names of the saved dead. Nothing covered my chest, neck or face. Apparently, no one else could see the names.

One time, as I was taking a shower in a public restroom, one lady had seen me stark naked. She probably thought I was nuts because I asked, "Do you seen the names?" She shook her head, and then ran out of there.

I had written Daiki's story on the top of my left arm, but sometimes, I had to write over the names. After I was done, I tip toed out of the public restroom, and kept out of the park. _Now,_ I thought, _what am I to do now?_

**Eclipse: 'Ello mates! Done with my second chapter! Sorry, this was sort of a filler chapter. No one has reviewed (Elli is very sad, people!) but I got sudden inspiration as I was listening to Cannibal by Ke$ha. During the writing, I was listening to Emilie Autumn.**

**Ikuto: *listens to Gothic Lolita* woah, this is depressing! How can you listen to this stuff?**

**Eclipse: Cuz, it's AWESOME! **

**REVIEW!**

**Eclipse: WAIT! Since no one has reviewed, no one shall know the mystery girl's name! MWHAHAHAH! **


	3. Chapter 3: Laughing Pink

**Chapter 3**

**Laughing Pink**

It was almost twilight, the yellow sun's weak heat ray no longer able to heat my ice cold fingers, which I rubbed together furiously to get warmth. Somewhere, the alley cats sang their mournful song of loneliness, and the wind sadly whistled through the barren trees.

The sky was a canvass of colors, and I closed my eyes against the chilly wind. The icy fingers of the nearing winter turned my cheeks red, and I could no longer feel my nose. _This sucks_, I thought. I had enough money to last me for a while, but for how long? There was no home for me, and I couldn't trust anyone. The one person I trusted didn't believe me when I told her that something was going to happen, and that she should stay away from home.

How was I supposed to know that it would happen? While I was deep in my thoughts, I walked into a pole, hitting my head. "Shit!" I yelled, bouncing off of the cold metal. I glared at it as if it was the poles fault that it was there, rubbing the bump that was already beginning to form. "I don't need this, I don't need this," I muttered, looking around the street. My eyes caught a certain familiar color, and I froze like a deer in front of headlights.

_Oh god, not him! _The dark blue hair, broad shoulders, and pale skin. It was the boy from the park, the one who's money I had stolen. _Give_ _the money back to him, _a voice said behind me. Immediately, I recognized the voice, even though it was hoarse and she no longer smelled like fruit, but of gasoline and burning flesh.

_You stole it, and you know it's wrong_, she said, _her voice a hiss. I taught you_ _better_. I wanted to turn around and scream at her, but the blue haired boy was near, looking in a shop's window. His blue eyes were calmer, almost content, and much different from when I saw him the previous night. _Have to get away, have_ _to get away!_

I turned around, and ran, with her haunted soul following me, screaming at the top of her lungs. _It's wrong, it's wrong_, she screamed, her hair dancing behind her like long steamers. I didn't listen to her, and pretended that I was playing The Game. I'm a magical being who has magical powers. I don't belong on Earth, but I'm observing them so I can report back to my friends and laugh at the silly humans. _Just repeat it, repeat it,_ I thought.

It's all lies, stupid lies, but helpful lies none the less. After jogging for a bit, down the street, I looked behind me as I turned the corner. The blue haired boy looked up, and saw a person in a hoodie, only to have the hood suddenly pulled down. He didn't know who did that, but I did.

_It's wrong,_ she said as she disappeared into still winds, make it right. Once he saw my face, the boy knew exactly who I was. "Hey, you, stop right there!" he yelled. Like a deer, but not frozen, I ran down this new street, my breath coming out in thick white mists. _No,no, no, no, no, no, no._ I had spent none of the money, and he would take it from me! _I need it, I need it_! As I got to the end of this street, the boy was catching up with me. My weak body couldn't take it, even though I had had a meal before, it wasn't used to too much physical work. He was right behind me, yelling for me to stop.

My hood was still down, and my red cap was in danger of falling off. As I raised my arm to shove it back down onto my head, a large wind came and knocked it off. Chocolate brown hair which fell in swirls tumbled onto my shoulders, dancing in the wind. _What are you going to do next, make the wind knock me over?_ I thought, turning my heads sideways to see her ghost, peeking her hollow eyes at me and the running boy. Soon, it was too much. I collapsed onto my knees, and fell onto my side. Ghosts sprung out of the trees, trash cans, even the wet ground, and crowded around me, some shrieking, some with sewn mouths. _You can't die_, _you can't die_!

I opened my weak eyes to see the boy running through the white fog of the anxious ghosts, shivering a bit, and grabbing me by the shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked with concerned eyes. Never, in my life, have I seen concerned eyes such as his. Pitying, yes, but concern was an emotion that was empty from my life. "Don't hurt me, please," I whispered, and then fell into blackness.

When I awoke, I was comfortable. Immediately, I panicked. Springing to my feet, and jumping out of the comfortable thing, I was on attack mode. The blue haired boy was standing near me with wide eyes, a wet rag in one hand and some tea in the other.

"Who are you?" I asked my eyes narrow. Stranger, stranger, bad, bad. Body tense, I backed up, several feet between us. Not taking my eyes from him, I checked myself. Yes, all my clothes were there, and not out of place. The money was still in my pockets, and I was warm. Weird.

"I'm someone who just helped you," his eyes surprised the entire time. My face hardened. "I don't need help," I growled, my hands up in the air, ready to punch at any face that asked for it. "Really?" his eyes brow raised, "Living on the streets doesn't scream help to you?" I just glared at him.

The place he and I were in was pretty small, cozy, with a large soft green couch, which I had been snoozing in. The boy wasn't bad looking either, but then again, so were a lot of serial killers.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, "Do you want your money back? Is that what you brought me here for? To corner me, get the money, and if I don't give it back, call the police." _Don't mention all the other things you're thinking_, I thought grimly. The entire time, I was ready to beat the living shit out of someone while he was just standing there, vulnerable.

I almost wanted to go over there and show him how to protect himself. "No," he pleaded, "I just want to help you, honest. My sister runs a shelter for street kids and I thought that after you got a little better, you could go live there." No fricking way. This was a bunch of bull, I was sure of it. My sister runs a shelter? Really? That was the best excuse he had?

This guy couldn't have been picking up homeless girls for that long, because he was really bad at it. "Is there food?" I asked, playing along with him. He must have misunderstood me, because he answered, "Yeah, dinner's cooking." A good accident. I am a food loving girl, so I relaxed slightly, and moved away from the middle of the room, but didn't sit back down on the couch.

Couches don't bring back good memories for me. He seemed to sense this, for he made no move to ask me to sit down, but simply went into another room, after setting the tea and wet rag on the coffee table. Once the boy was gone, I examined the place with a detective's eye. Near the door was a large staircase, with a small table for keys and small things. A bathroom door was across from the staircase, and then straight from the door was the couch, which faced a large TV.

This boy sure was strange. I had stolen probably more than a hundred dollars from him, which he had no doubt earned from hard work, and he takes me in, makes dinner, and says he'll take me to a shelter? Maybe he's as nuts as me, I thought with a small laugh, and we can get along well. I'll tell him about the countless names all over my body and the ghosts that scream at me, and he can tell me about the purple people that tell him to be nice to crazy people. Yep, this is going to be hell.

The blue haired boy made a small dinner, of steak and broccoli, which was good. But I only managed to eat half the steak, and felt myself get bloated. What I really wanted to do was stuff myself until I puked, but it would only take a steak to fill me that full. The only sound was of forks scraping plates, and the munching of food.

Finally, I laughed a bit at the strangeness, breaking the ice thick silence. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking at me with his blue eyes. "Oh," I replied, waving my fork in the air, "For a long time, I've eaten out of garbage cans, dumpsters, and I just use my hands. This," I waved my hand over the table, "is so civilized and proper." I made a face.

He munched in silence for a few more seconds. "So," he said, swallowing, "What's your name?" I froze. Name, name, what was my name? Names were for the trapped, the people under the illusion, people who weren't an It to so many people, a doll. The streets didn't ask, "What's your name?" it asked if you were under the stupid illusion, and if you understood that you will die.

"What's your name?" I asked back, after recovering. He looked annoyed. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi," was his answer. Ikuto, Ikuto. Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi. It sounded weird. "Thank you for the meal, Ikuto," I said, standing up from the table. He watched me leave with cautious eyes but picked up some broccoli and ate it. I looked out the window, and saw that it was the beautiful time of twilight. Night was approaching, and the white ghosts were getting restless, roaming the barren streets. This was normally my tree time (see? I can be funny! Instead of bed time, it's "tree" time! Because I live in a tree!) but I didn't have a tree to sleep in.

_Unless_, I looked at Ikuto, who was washing the plates in the sink, _he expects me_ _to sleep in a bed_. Soft footsteps sounded behind me, and I turned around to see Ikuto approaching the window. "Um," I asked, "is there a place I can sleep?" He nodded slowly, and directed me upstairs, where there was a small room. The room was cozy, with lavender walls, a dresser with a mirror, and a door to the right.

The best thing was that there was a large balcony window, with a tall tree outside, with strong branches. But then, I saw the color I hated; pink. The bed had a pink covering, with a pink pillow, red hearts cutely sewn in. I hated pink, because it was the color my old bed, and hair. Silky, perfect hair.

Calmly, my finger nails digging deeply in my palms, I walked over to the bed, picked the blanket with disgust, and threw it across the room. Then the pillow followed, along with the other sheets, as they were the putred color as well. Ikuto watched from the door frame, alarmed as I threw the blankets everywhere, strewn across the cream carpet, only the milky white sheet left. "Are you alright?" Ikuto asked, rushing towards me, placing his cold hands on my arms.

I was frenzied, jerking my arm away from him. Need to rip something, smash, break, bang crash. "I've got to destroy something, got to bang, crash," I chanted over and over, as I looked around the lavender room. I was no longer me, and I floated out of my body, watching myself rip and stomp the blankets, and then younger me, in a pink dress.

_Screams erupting from the door, lowered heads, talking in whispers. "Ssshhh," she said._

Pink, pink all over the floor.

"_Shut up! Don't ever talk to me again! How can you say that?" Hot tears spilling out of my eyes. She didn't believe me._

It was no longer on the small bed, but all over the floor, reminding me, laughing at me. "We're perfectly pink," the blankets laughed at me, "And we know just how stained you are."

_Spraying the gasoline everywhere. They were sleeping, but they would awake up._

_I would show them._

"Stop!" Ikuto said firmly, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. Something snapped in me, and I stopped. Half ripped pink sheets fell from my hands and I stared at him with big brown eyes. "I'm sorry," I said with an emotionless voice, "I don't like pink."

The laughter and screams from inside my mind died down. Ikuto sighed deeply, staring deep into my eyes. _Eyes are the window to the soul_, the voice whispered. The smell of gasoline filled the room and I tore away from Ikuto. The twilight was gone. The ghosts looked at me, their eyes following me. Mom, Dad were there.

And so was she.

Ikuto left me, and I picked up the sheets, throwing them out of the door. She was still there. I turned to her and looked at her falling out hair, black orbs for eyes, milky white skin except for brown, burnt spots. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, "but you weren't supposed to be there." She just watched me angrily.

I turned away from the stare, and opened the large window. Jumping from the window sill, I landed on one of the tree's branch and snuggled towards the tree. She watched me from the window. I looked at her.

"Good night, Amu," I said to her.

**Eclipse: Hey hey! How was that for a twist? **

**Ikuto: That is one of the most messed up things I have ever read.**

**Eclipse: Yeppers!**

**Quick shout out!**

**Neko-Renku – Yes, you have reviewed! And if you inference, you'll know who the mystery girl is! **

**Silvernova34 – Thanks for calling this unique! This is not Amu, as you can see. Amu is in fact the ghost who constantly haunts this story. Utau is Ikuto's sister so how could he not recognize her? Rima was also a good choice, but nope, not her!**

**Tell me what you want to happen next!**

**REVIEW!**

**OH! When writing tragedy, I recommend listening to Emilie Autumn, for instance, The Art Of Suicide, Let The Record Show, Opheliac, Gothic Lolita, Swallow and many more!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Abyss

**Chapter 4**

**The Abyss**

_Black eyes, everywhere. Squeals and laughter erupted from the empty space, but the eyes weren't the source. What were they laughing at? I looked down at myself. My hands were strapped down in chains, as well as my bare feet. I wore a pink dress full of frills and lace, cutesy and adorable. Innocent and stupid. A younger me stepped out of the empty space, and smiled at me, her brown eyes evil and full of malice. _

_She wore an identical pink dress. "You can't escape us," she said, her hands behind her back. She dragged a mirror out of the emptiness, and spun it around to face me. My eyes widened in terror. Though my body was the same, my jaw was unhinged, full of long sharp teeth that were in razor sharp rows. I screamed, but what came out of the hideous mouth as a roar. The younger me smiled, but then he face went serious._

"_You can't go anywhere," she whispered, an evil smile creeping onto her childish face. Suddenly, a transformation over came the small girl. Her legs lengthened, the pink dress stretching and ripping. As her hair shortened and changed color, I realized who she was transforming into, and I struggled against the chain's cold grip, crying and pleading with the black eyes to kill me, to take me with them to their stone tombs. She looked at me, and held out a hand, this one with thinner fingers than that of the six year old me. "One is for sorrow, two is for joy," she said, "three is for a girl, four is for a boy. Five is for silver, six is for gold. Seven is for a secret, never to be told." I closed my eyes and cried at the familiar rhyme, something our mother would sing to us when we were younger. _

Then I awoke.

"Oh god, oh god," I panted, clutching my beating heart. Quickly, my hand flew to my mouth, and felt for an unhinged jaw, and sharp teeth that pointed outwards. Nothing. Just my plain flat teeth and normal jaw. I sighed in relief, shaking myself to make the images of the nightmare disappear. Something cold and wet fell onto my head as I shook, and I looked up to see that on the branch above, it was covered in a sugary white. Snow.

I almost smiled with a child like joy at the prospect of snow, even though snow for about two years has meant hardship, and almost freezing to death. Brushing the white snow off of my hoodie, I jumped to the window sill, and stepped into the lavender room. The door was open, and new sheets had been laid, but this time they were a soft baby blue. My eyes turned to look at the white doors of the large closet. Just to see, I opened a closet, its white doors opposite of the now-blue bed.

Inside were sets of extremely fashionable clothes, but none were pink, or had some of it on the clothes. _Does he expect me to wear these;_ I pondered, _or are_ _they for someone else_? Looking around out of habit, I plucked the clothes off of their hanger, and put them on the tree's branch, just in case. _In case of what?_ A little voice asked in my head. Ignoring it, I opened the door, and saw (to my relief) that the ripped pink sheets were also gone, with just bare floor welcoming me. Sniff. Are those waffles? Are those waffles I smell? My stomach mewed and cried for waffles, and my brain went nuts. The last time I had had waffles was when my mother wasn't hung over or high, in a good mood. Amu had brought home a report card of all A's, and I had shut my little mouth, just like what Mom wanted, for she had screamed at me whenever I cried.

She had whistled as she mixed the ingredients together, and cooked them until they were a crispy brown. We didn't have syrup or whipped cream, but Amu and I ate each and everyone until the batter was gone. The happy moment ended when the doorbell rang, and Mom ushered us into a closet, shushing us, telling us this was a game of hide and seek.

But Amu and I knew better. The springs squeaked, and muffled yelps sounded in the master bedroom upstairs. The entire time, Amu would hold me close, and whisper sweet things, stroking my curly hair.

Ikuto greeted me as I entered the small kitchen with a plate full of steaming waffles. I didn't even bother to sit down as I snatched one of them off the plate with my hands, but Ikuto slapped my hand. "Hey," he said, "Wait until I get out the syrup and whipped cream." I devoured the waffle none the less (to Ikuto's annoyance) but once the syrup and whipped cream were out, I drowned four waffles in a flood of sugar. "Woah, woah," Ikuto said as he saw me try to stuff two waffles into my mouth at the same time, "Try not to inhale it. Savor the taste." As a demonstration, he picked up two waffles, put a small amount of syrup and whipped cream, cut a piece off with his fork, and slowly chewed it. "You're an idiot," I said with a matter of fact voice, and stuffed my face. By the time my plate was empty, Ikuto was still eating his first waffle, and when my plate was licked clean, he was just starting his second.

When I was content with the amount of food in my stomach, I got up and shouted as I ran up the stairs, "Where's my bag?" After a bit, he shouted, "By the door. I kept it when you ran." Oh yeah. The memory of the stealing came back, and I chuckled to myself. I'm the type of person who tries to laugh at serious stuff when everyone else is either scared or crying, but then, when the room is empty, and it's silent, I try to have an emotion just like everyone else. I actually used to be able to cry and laugh (for real) but when I was Free, I found that emotion wasn't needed on the streets; only smarts and physical strength.

When I was up in the lavender room, I grabbed the outfits I had placed on the tree branch, and ran back down stairs. Pulling on my boots, and stuffing the clothes into my bag, I opened the door and began to walk out. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Ikuto shouted, when he heard the door open. I turned my head so that my annoyed eyes could see him as I was stuffing my hair into my cap. "What?" I asked. "Where are you going?" he asked, standing near the door frame. The scene was a familiar one, but I was in his position, and someone hiding her pink hair was in mine.

"_Where are you going?" I asked. The wind made my pink dress sway and dance, and I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Amu looked at me with a pleading look, glancing around for when Dad or Mom got home. "Don't tell Mom or Dad," she said, "It's a secret between us two, ok?" I was confused, but nodded none the less._

"I'm leaving, duh," I said, with a roll of my eyes. Ikuto rushed towards me, and grabbed my bag. I tugged back, and it was a tug-o-war between us. "You can't leave," he hissed. I puckered out my lips in a pout and looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Why can't I? Isn't this a free country?" I tugged harder at the bag, and so did he. "You live on the streets," he gritted his teeth, "and you steal. There's no way I'm letting you back out." I growled at him. "You can't keep me here unless you hold me prisoner," I pointed out, "and then I'll call the cops." He stared at me for a moment, and then something flickered in his eye. He smiled slyly. That smile didn't equal out to something good in my books.

"Ok," he said, letting my bag go, "Do whatever you want." I thanked him and starting walking down the drive way when I heard him shout, "But I guess I have to tell the police that some strange homeless girl stole my money." I froze. Damn, he had me. I turned around, and gave him something called the "hairy eyeball". "You son of a bitch," I hissed, and spun around to glare at him. He just smiled slyly at me, triumph clearly flaming in his blue eyes. He continued to smile as I trudged back up the drive way and into his house.

After that, he said that I was now a permanent resident in his household. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "You suck big time," I complained, "You know that?" He clucked his tongue, and showed me to "my" room. It was the lavender room. "Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically. Ikuto crossed his arms. "You know I don't have to do this," he seethed, "I could just drop you off at my sister's shelter and forget about you. Get on with my life. I wouldn't have to be a guardian person at age twenty two." I tapped my finger on my chin in fake thoughtfulness. "But if I recall," I said, "You're the one who brought me to your house, gave me food, and refused to let me leave, or you'd call the cops." Ikuto said nothing, but grinded his teeth.

"And," I added as I got up and walked to him, "I don't think you'd forget about me." I was right in front of him, looking up into his blue eyes. His eyes relaxed slightly, and his arms unfolded. I just simply stared at him for a moment, and then broke away by averting my eyes towards the blue bed. As I walked away, Ikuto opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, his hand making a fist. He left the doorway after a couple of seconds as I started to unpack my bag. When he was gone, I shook my head and hit my palm to my forehead. The fake sly expression fell from my face, and I could feel my eyes turn dead. Stupid, stupid, dumb, dumb. Idiot. This wasn't going to work.

When all the clothes I had taken from the closet were back in their place, and the sheets of the blue bed were taken off, Ikuto knocked on the open door. "I'm leaving in a couple of minutes," he announced, "I have a job." I raised an eye brow. "The next room is an art room," he added, "so you can go in there if you want." He gestured out in the hallway. I walked out, my hand brushing his as I went by. Though I thought little of it, Ikuto pulled his hand away. I smirked.

He lead me to a room with plain white walls that were lined with boring white shelves full of paints, brushes, you name it. Canvases lined the walls, and though there were many, only a few were painted on. The walls were mainly blank, and it had a lonely feel to it. Ikuto stared sadly at the empty canvasses, but sighed as he put his arm out. "You can do whatever you want here, just don't mess up paintings that have already been done," he said. After that quick explanation, he was gone, running downstairs so that he could get ready for this "job". I looked around at the barely touched art supplies, and the loneliness seeped into my bones.

It opened old wounds of when I was waiting at school for my mother to pick me up, but she never showed up. My sister had run all the way over from our house to the elementary school, which was quite a long ways away, and she was crying. "I'm so sorry," she said, "Mom made me play hide and seek." I patted her back as she cried and tried to understand why she was shedding tears over this silly little thing. Maybe that's what I should draw first, I thought. So, I picked up a pencil and began to draw.

I opened my eyes. _Where am I_? I thought panicked, looking around the strange room. I didn't recognize it. The walls were reds, yellows, blacks, purples, greens, all sorts of colors. The shelves were on the floor, open paint cans spilling their contents onto the wooden floor. _What the hell_? My head throbbed, and when I lifted my hand, I realized I was covered in red.

3

2

1

I freaked out.

Animal instincts turned on, and human reason turned off, I started screaming. Half sobbing six year, and half a destructive person. I began to pick up fallen paints and throw them across the room, and dip my hands in random paint and paint the walls with my smeared hand prints.

_Gasoline._

They were coming back. The memories, the melt down, the sobbing, the rejection.

_It was in Dad's shed. He used it when having a bon fire. I knew where it was. Near the back, hidden behind a pot of a plant._

I fell down to my knees, screaming, clutching my head. _Stupid whore. Idiot. You're nothing. Why aren't you perfect?_ I lifted my head to the voices, and realized that I had dipped my hands in red, yellow, orange and pink paint.

Pink.

_She was pushing up the locked window, trying to open it. She kept coughing. Why was she coughing?_

"Hey, are you alright?" someone's voice yelled, a fist banging on the door. "No, no, no, no, no, no," I repeated, clutching my head which throbbed so badly.

A little girl was crying.

The pink hand prints blended together, and they formed her hair.

The pink was burning.

Who was screaming?

Who was crying?

It's their fault.

It's his fault.

It's her fault.

It's mine.

Me.

I DID IT!

The names were everywhere, black printed all over the walls. They screamed along with me. "Marie Ann!" one yelled. "Daiki!" yelled another. The voices started to overlap. A roar similar to the one that was in my dream echoed through the room, and I realized that it came out of my mouth.

"Let me in!" Ikuto yelled, the knob turning and jiggling, but it wouldn't yield so that he could get in. Without my permission, my body started to pick itself up, and stood up. The black eyes were all over the ceiling. Amu materialized in front me, and watched me. "I did it!" I screamed, scratching at my throat with my red fingers. The little girl from the dreams stood by Amu and pointed at me with her finger.

"Who did it?" she asked with her malice eyes. I began to giggle uncontrollable, and soon, it was a full blown laugh. "I did it! I did it! I killed them!" I screamed, laughing so much that I was afraid my sides would split. The colors on the walls began to blend, and soon I was surrounded by a muddle of colors, but one color remained separate; pink. "I did it! They're dead, and I did it!" my humanity was stripped away. The teeth began to grow, and my jaw unhinged. "They're dead and I did it!" I laughed, still scratching at my throat and chest. A warm liquid spilled onto my hands, joining the red paint.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!"

Who was screaming?

I was on my knees now, laughing and screaming the repeated line over and over again. Amu and the malice girl were gone. The colors were gone.

A bang kicked the door down. Ikuto rushed in, to see me, covered in paint, clawing up my own throat and chest. I was laughing, almost in the abyss of madness. The voices kept talking to me.

"_Stupid girl_!" one yelled, "_Kill him! Kill him_!" Another yelled, "_They deserved it!_ _They brought this on themselves!"_

The memories kept coming back.

"_Don't tell anyone," he said. _

_I stood all alone on the steps of the school, alone. It was raining. Mom was late. Amu wasn't there._

_I was in class, scratching at my wrists. The guidance counselor was here, telling us about abuse. I just kept scratching my wrists. I didn't need some stupid video to tell me what it was like._

_Running from the burning building. Tears streamed down my eyes, but I was laughing_.

Ikuto looked at me, hopelessness in his eyes. He held me in his arms, gently cradling my broken figure. "Come on!" he cried, "Talk to me." My dull eyes focused on the corner of the chaotic room, to see a can of blue paint, deep and rich in color.

Humanity crept back to me.

"They're dead," I said before I slipped back into the abyss again, and fell into blackness,

"And I killed them."

**Eclipse: thanks for reviewing! I have to end this quickly, cuz it's nearly 1 am!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Real Chains Are Here

**Chapter 5**

**The Real Chains Are Here**

_I clutched my stomach, so badly nauseous. _It didn't happen, it didn't happen_, I repeated to myself. A white transparent cat tried to circle around my feet as I ran to the shed, but I stepped through it. The moon shone its milky glow over the backyard, casting deep and ominous shadows as I ran. Finally, after what seemed forever, I reached the shed, and opened the heavy door with my shaky arms. I kept flashing back to the grabbing of my ankles, and the dragging._

_Blood dripped from my chest, arms and legs. _Where is it, where is it_? Stumbling around in the dark, I found the potted plant. I reached behind it, and felt a handle. Grabbing it, I raced out of the shed, not even bothering to close it as I sped. _Noone will have to worry about that shed anymore,_ a voice laughed. The lights were off in our house. He was probably sleeping off after what he had done._

_Slipping through the back door like a shadow, I made my way into the kitchen. I made little sound as I opened the cabinet and pulled out the box of matches. A smile over came my face, and I giggled. Ghosts peeked through the window, their white fingers on the window pane. Voices kept screaming at me to go up stairs, to do it, to get rid of them. _

I awoke.

_Where am I?_ I thought groggily. Just as I decided to open my eyes to see where the heck I was, I heard someone say, "Thanks for coming." It was Ikuto. Ikuto, Ikuto. Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi. The melt down came back to me in bits and pieces, but I realized what had happened; I had thought that the red paint all over my body was blood.

_But,_ I pondered, _how the hell did the room get like that?_ I had just begun to draw a picture, and next thing I know- poof- I'm laying on the ground, paint everywhere, the scene chaotic. "You're welcome, Ikuto," a warm voice responded, one I didn't know. Who is it, who is it? My wrists itched.

"Do you think that you can help her?" Ikuto asked, "I don't think she was just some runaway." Just some runaway? Of course I was "just some runaway" but I was just some runaway from small problems. No biggie.

"I agree," the person, who I recognized as male, said, "Where did you find her exactly? You said you weren't her friend or family." I heard Ikuto shift uncomfortably. "It's a long story," he hesitated, but then quickly added, "But can she see you?" Oh no. He was talking to a therapist, who expected you to hug onto a teddy bear and tell them about all your problems, sob sob, and then they'll write stuff down on their note pad. No, not going to happen, buster.

That was when I decided to "wake up". "Uh," I groaned, "What the hell?" I cracked open one eye, and tried to sit up, but something restrained me. My eyelids popped open, and I turned my head to see restraints on my hands. I pulled one arm, but it only moved a bit, and then I turned my head to the other side, failing as well.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled, thrashing up and down, trying to break free, but they were like chains. _Oh god,_ I realized, _my dream was a prophecy!_ "Calm down," Ikuto said, kneeling by my side, "They had to do that. You kept clawing at yourself." They. I truly looked around. The walls were white, the beds were white, the people white faced, and it smelled like cleaning solution. Yep, I was in hospital. "Who are you?" I directed a glare at the stranger standing at the foot of my bed. He was tall, about as tall as Ikuto, with soft blonde hair, and warm eyes.

Therapist.

"_SShh, you can't say anything."_

"I'm Tsukasa," the therapist said, staring at me, shackled to a hospital bed, about to foam at the mouth. "Get me out these fucking restraints, or I swear to God, I will go fucking psycho on you again. Get it?" I spat, my voice getting louder and louder until I was nearly yelled. The therapist and Ikuto just sat by my bed, until a doctor in a white coat came by.

"She will have to stay overnight," she said, "Just in case." Her blue eyes looked over at the two men. "Which one of you is the guardian?" Ikuto raised his hand. "You need to admit her into a mental facility," she said, "so that she may be watched. But if you don't, and she attempts suicide, we will have to seize her." Ikuto stared at the doctor with a blank stare. It was similar to the stare that looked back at me whenever I looked in a mirror.

Once the doctor was gone, her black hair swaying back and forth, I pleaded with Ikuto. "Please, don't leave me," I begged, "Don't leave me tied up like this. I'll go nuts." _More nuts than I already am_. Ikuto sadly shook his head, and said, "There's nothing I can do. The doctor says you have to stay, so you have to stay." I was hurt.

"_No! Stop!"_

I was stupid. I had let this one male person be able to hurt me emotionally. Once the hospital goons let me go, and I didn't have a meltdown for a while, I needed to get out of that house. I don' care about the cops anymore; I'm pretty much already wanted for a larger crime. And what's this about seeing a fucking therapist? I think not!

"Wait, Ikuto" I yelled, "What happened to me? I don't remember." Ikuto's face fell, and the same helplessness overcame his eyes just like when I was going nuts. He may not have know this, but I remembered it, but in a much different, more twisted, confusing version. Ikuto sat down on a nearby bench, and sighed, putting his long face into his hands.

"I came home from work," he began, "and you were out of the art room. You were covered in red paint, and kept muttering to yourself about pink. I thought you were playing a joke on me, or trying to be annoying." He sighed again. I laid there in silence. I remembered none of what he told me! "So, I asked if something happened in the art room, and you just kept muttering to yourself about the color pink. And," he looked up at me fearfully, "about fire."

I froze, my brown eyes wide. Did I have a previous melt down, erase it from my memory, and then have another one? It didn't seem possible, but here I was, in the hospital, restrained from even sitting up. "Then", he continued, "You went back upstairs. After a couple of minutes, I heard you scream." His voice broke, and he wiped something away from his eye. I was shocked.

Was he crying? In front of me, in public? "I tried to open the door, but it was locked. You kept repeating something over and over again." He paused in thought, and then his eyes widened in shock. His head snapped over to my direction, and he examined me like a scientist might examine a failed experiment. "You kept screaming," he said, his voice shaking, " 'I did it, I killed them'." My throat closed. I couldn't breathe. _No, no, no, no, no._

"_Kill him! Get rid of him!"_

How? It wasn't his fault that I was confessing when I broke down. But it was my parents' fault that they are now ash and blackened bone. I looked away from his gaze. Don't ask it, don't ask it, I pleaded silently. "What is your name?" he asked. I would have sighed with relief, but he wouldn't have that satisfaction from me. Just as I opened my mouth, I blacked out.

**Eclipse: 'Ello, mates! I wasn't able to thank you peepers cuz I was writing to 1 am (eek!) and I really wanted to get it done and out!**

**Ikuto: It was still going to be on your computer the next morning you know; you didn't have to do that (moron).**

**Eclipse: Meh. I become very obsessed with the story once I start writing a chapter and then I have to finish it and get it out, or I constantly think about it. It's almost like I'm a stalker of my story.**

**Ikuto: No freaking comment.**

**Eclipse: I don't want one from you! But what I **_**do **_**want is comments/reviews from my peeps! Hey, have any of you checked out Emilie Autumn yet? I'm obsessing over her, and that's why my stories are going to be very dark and tragic (also cuz I'm a tragedy lover!).**

**Quick shout out!**

**Neko-Renku – I say nothin'. Lips are sealed. I'm thinking of a character at the moment, but she may change… hhhmmm…**

**mwaetht – Thanks for reviewing, bud! The girl defiantly has the "slight touch of insanity" but trust me, it'll get pretty crazy later on. Thanks for calling it original; I don't tend to steal, but sometimes I take bits and pieces of things. THIS TOTALLY ORIGANIL THOUGH, DUDES! A lot of the crazy moments will be based off of my dreams! **

**REVIEW! And tell me what you either a.) think will happen next or b.) what you want to happen next! Whoever checks out Emilie Autumn first and tells me one of her songs and a line from that song will be featured in my story! Please, she's awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6: Scratches and Ikuto

**Chapter 6**

**Scratches and Ikuto**

Ikuto couldn't wrap his head around this girl, who refused to give him her name. One moment she was smirking and twirling him around her finger, and the next, she was screaming in the middle of the floor, paint everywhere, blabbering nonsense, and the line, "I did it, I killed them!" over and over again. Now, she was in the hospital, restrained.

Scratches lined her arms and the hospital gown was low cut, so he could see the fresh scars she had made when she had clawed her chest. "What's your name?" he asked, staring at her face. She opened her mouth, and then shut it quickly. Something over came her face and eyes, and soon she was a wall, a closed book. "She won't tell you her name," the girl said, her voice not betraying any emotion, "But I'll tell you mine." Ikuto's eye brow rose. _What?_

"Ok," he said, deciding to go along with her confusing line, "What's your name?" The girl stared at him with her dull eyes and replied, "Scratches." He looked at her with disbelieve. _She must be playing me_, he seethed. "Alright Scratches," he said, deciding to go along with this game, "How old are you?"

She seemed very talkative today. "I am twenty seven," she replied blankly, "Therefore I am older than you." He stared at her. There was no way she was twenty seven; she didn't even look nineteen! "Scratches" lay back down on the hospital bed, and didn't speak, closing her dull brown eyes. Ikuto didn't understand any of this!

What was he supposed to do, accept that her name was Scratches, and that she was twenty seven? Maybe the part about her name, but there was no way she was the age she told him. Her eyes snapped open.

"Ouch," she said, her face no longer emotionless, no longer dull, "My head hurts." Her voice sounded different! And her eyes, especially her eyes. A few moments ago, her eyes were dull, bottomless sockets, that held no human likeness at all. But now, they were the haunted, chained, guarded brown eyes that still held emotion, but looked at everyone as if they held a knife. They were the same eyes that had looked at him when he first brought her home, and they were the eyes that looked at him now. She pulled at her restraints again, and sighed in frustration when they didn't give away. He felt sorry for her.

And a little something else.

**Eclipse: So sorry that it's so short, yet it too FOREVER to write! This is obviously from Ikuto's point of view, but it changes back to mystery girl's in the next chapter. I just dislike having different points of view in the same chapter.**

**Ikuto: Grr, this is WAY too short! Add to it!**

**Eclipse: NEVA! :D **

**QUICK SHOUT OUT!**

**InTheBrokenMirror – I'm happy for that! But in what way are you confused? As in, who's talking, or as in, what they're saying is confusing? Please do tell! **

**mwaetht – yes, the insanity will be major, coming up soon! So glad you think she is a full blown nut, which is what I was going for! ;) **

**REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY WIDDLE GHOST FRIENDS! (and Emilie Autumn!) **


	7. Chapter 7:Choking Sleep

**Chapter 7**

**Choking Sleep**

After I was done pulling uselessly at my very annoying restraints, I sighed in defeat. My head felt like someone had drilled into it. "Ah god," I complained, "Head ache and restraints all in one! Just pay shipping and handling." I turned my head and saw Ikuto, staring at me with an open mouth and wide popping out eyes. Geez, what's his problem? Has he never seen a complaining crazy girl?

"What," I snapped, "Have you never seen a girl lying down?" His mouth remained slightly open, yet no words graced his lips. "Shut your mouth, you're catching flies," I growled. I felt so irritated, itching to get up and run, my thoughts racing. I could barely hold onto a thought, to process it, so instead I got fragments. _Annoying_ _bas- I really should- does this dress- can I have som- I want to take a na- some tea plea-_ . "You can pick up your mouth now," I said menacingly, with a roll of my eyes. The action got me a sharp pain in my temple, and I winced.

He finally shut his fly catcher. "What did you mean earlier?" he asked me, confusion carved into his features. Now it was my turn to be confused. "What?" I asked, "You mean when I said 'you can pick up your mouth now'?" He shook his head, his hair shifting its place. "When you said your name was Scratches, and everything," he confirmed.

My mouth opened, but I closed it before he had a chance to make a comment. "I didn't say anything," I told him, "about someone named Scratches. That's a stupid name." Ikuto stood up, and left the room, probably too overwhelmed by some made up conversation in his head that involved someone named Scratches. "I don't get anything anymore," I mumbled, as I closed my eyes against the light, my head throbbing.

Let's just say you never want to be conscious when the twilight gives away to night in a hospital. The night shift dudes were either a shifty looked bunch (the janitor especially) or so tired that they looked like they would topple over and sleep on me when they checked me. I slept not a wink, my tired eyes wide open, looking up at the white ceiling.

All I had was my strange energy, my racing thoughts, and the clear, spiteful voices. _You have to get out of here_, one of them said. It sounded familiar. _Thank_ _you Captain Obvious,_ I told the voice, but it didn't respond. Soon, the many voices started to chatter, their different voices overlapping so much that I couldn't pick out one conversation. I could barely hear the light tip toeing of the nurses and doctors, and the beeping of my heart monitor. I closed my eyes, sleeping pulling them down, but something kept me awake. _This is going to be fun_, I thought.

In the morning, the same doctor that had talked to Ikuto came in, and quickly undid my restraints. I could see a syringe in her coat pocket, no doubt full of a sedative that would knock me out in case I tried to assault her. Though many of the voices told me to do many things to her, I just lay there, vulnerable and rabbit like. Once the dumb things were off, I sat up and rubbed my red wrists, glaring at the doctor. She went about her business, giving me back my clothes, my stuff. Never did she look at me in the eye, or utter a word. _Probably deals with this all_ _the time_, I thought as my eyes followed her every move. "I'll phone your guardian," she finally said, "So that he will come and pick you up."

_Make a run for it! Get out of here! Grab the syringe from her pocket, and back fire it onto her! _

There was that annoying voice again, the one that kept yelling at me about violent things. I needed to get out of this place soon, or I'd go nuts. This place was so full of pitiful ghosts that I could barely see through the fog. The doctor lady left, leaving an unchained certified crazy girl in a room full of things that could easily be turned into a death weapon. _How stupid are these people, seriously?_

I shook my head, slipped into my old, clothes and gasped. They were clean! Oh my frickin' god, my clothes that I had been wearing for years were clean. I felt them over and over again, annoyed at the foreign feeling. "Oh lordy lord," I groaned, "I hate change."

The doctor waited with me outside, waiting for Ikuto to show up. _I really should_ _just make a run for it_, I thought bitterly, biting my lip as I looked around. _No,_ I decided, _I have to make sure I don't have a melt down for a while. But_, I doubted myself, _I was on my own for two years and never had a meltdown. Is it because _of _the familiar way of how Ikuto lived that made me remember my young days_? A hand on my shoulder jolted me out of my thoughts. "Your ride is here," the doctor lady said, pointing at a grey car in front of me.

I glanced at the car, and checked to see who was in the driver's seat. Yes, it was indeed the annoying person known as Ikuto. I walked towards the car, and yanked open the door. Heat poured out like molasses, and wrapped around me, protecting me from the chilling wind, with its icy fingers. He smiled anxiously as I stepped in, the type of smile you might give if an angry bull so that it won't run its horns through your jaw. I glared at him, shutting the door loudly.

The doctor lady waved at me as we sped away, a transparent hand near hers, waving as well. I stopped and looked back at the hospital door way. There was a milky white figure waving at me, bandages stained black and red all over his body. When the doctor turned away, he copied and followed her into the building. I turned back around, processing the copy cat ghost.

Ikuto kept his eyes straight ahead, but I could see him take peeks at me once and a while. Fresh scars and scratches lined my bare arms, and my low cut shirt presented its milky white scars. What Ikuto didn't know was that many of those scars weren't new, and that black names lined almost every inch of my body.

"So," he said, breaking the ice, "how- how are you?" A corner of my mouth turned upwards at his stutter. "Oh, it was wonderful," I replied sarcastically, "We had tea parties, and stayed up all night chatting about crazy girl things. They even gave us chocolate!" My fake smile was plastered onto my face, full and spiteful. Ikuto sighed but kept his icy eyes on the wet road.

The ride remained pretty silent the rest of the way. Well, silent for him. I was plagued by series of annoying voices and screams. Ghosts of road killed animals hovered over the road, and hitch hiking ghosts stuck out their transparent thumbs. A gunshot made me jump and look around, the seat belt restraining me. "Did you hear that?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Ikuto's eye brows raised. "No, what, was there something?" he asked. I looked around, outside the window, to see a transparent figure running out into the road, stopping in front of our car. It took all of my will power not to shout, "Look out!" as we passed right through him. Ikuto looked my way, concern written on his face. "Nothing," I mumbled, slumping into my seat. That was the end of that. _No more spicy food for me,_ I thought jokingly.

We arrived at the house, and I sighed happily. I hadn't screamed for him to look out for the several ghosts that leapt out in front of cars, or said, "Shut up," to the several voices. Phew. Ikuto watched me as I got out of the car, as I walked ahead of him, as I waited for him to open the door, and as I sat down on the ground inside the warm house. He set down his keys with a sharp clink that shot through the thick silence. "Ok," he said with a steel like look in his eyes, "We need to talk." He sat down on the couch, and stared at me across the room.

"Oh, please may it not be about birds and bees," I asked hopefully, "I've already gotten that talk, and I don't care to go back." He stared at me, annoyance a bright flame in his eyes. "If I am to take care of you for however long," he began, "I've got to know a few certain things about you." My fingers twitched, and I nearly acted out the action that kept repeating itself in my mind.

Walk over.

Wrap your hands around his throat.

Squeeze.

Squeeze very, very tightly.

Till he turns blue.

Then burn everything.

I cleared my throat. "Fine, fine," I groaned, "interrogate me, detective." He glared at me. I half expected him to pull out a note pad and pen. "What is your name?" he asked. As I opened my mouth he interrupted quickly, "And give me a straight answer. I don't want a last name, or anything. Even a nickname would do me some good."

Squeeze very, very tightly.

Till he turns blue.

Then burn.

Everything.

I glared at him. "I will tell you anything else. As of right now, make up a name for me," I glared at him with my brown eyes, and made a x with my hands. He sighed. "God, you're so annoying," he groaned, "How old are you?"

I tapped my chin. "216," I answered, "But if you want, I can be 16." He smiled at his progress. Good for you, good for you. "Uh," he thought for a moment, "How long have you been on the streets?" I answered him quickly. "Two years."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Something that's not pink."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Rats, cats, bats, peacocks, dogs, etcetera, etcetera."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"Well," I thought for a moment, "Annabelle is my grandmother from my mother's side. She is a very old tabby with orange fur. Nasty at times, but a real sweety once you get to know her. Then, there's my mother, Ixi, who has black fur and green eyes. The sweetest alley cat you will ever meet, I swear to God. Then, there's my brothers and sisters. My two sisters, Rain is white and the Donna is also a tabby, and they're really hyper twerps. Victor, Yuki and Casper are my three brothers. Yuki is a calico, but a major momma's boy if you get what I mean and Victor is-," Ikuto interrupted me. "I meant family, not pets," he said.

I glared at him. "They are my family," I protested. Ikuto turned his head up towards the ceiling and sighed. As he closed his eyes in annoyance, I crept towards him. Slowly, slowly.

I stood over him, my face near his, like the time when I was robbing him in the park. As he opened his eyes, they widened in shock, and he sprung backwards in shock, his hand hitting a small table holding the lamp. "What are you doing?" he yelled, falling out of the chair. A strange feeling crept up from my stomach, into my throat, erupting out at the sight of him. I laughed. I chuckled. I giggled. This wasn't one of my many fake laughs; it was genuine. "Oh my God," I gasped, "your face is so hilarious." I wiped my face, as if trying to get the laughter off my face, but the Cheshire cat grin remained.

KILL HIM.

KILL.

HIM.

The smile faded from my face, and I stood up straighter. " Not that this hasn't been fun," I said sarcastically, the laughter erased, "But I really have got to go. You know, appointments and such." I waved my hand dramatically as I walked quickly towards the stairs. The thoughts kept getting louder and louder, the memories more and more vivid.

KILL HIM!

BURN EVERYTHING!

"Wait!" Ikuto yelled, standing up from the floor. He grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the stairs. My eyes widened, and I tugged and pulled. _Leave me alone,_ _leave me alone! Not now, not now,_ I pleaded with whoever controls crazy people's thoughts. But they wouldn't listen. Ikuto's face began to melt, his dripping lips asking, "Hey, are you alright?"

Squeeze very, very hard.

Till he turns blue.

Gasoline.

Chainsaw.

Knife.

His hand was still on my arm.

_Mistake number one._

He continued to ask me if I was alright.

_Mistake number two._

He began to shake me.

_Mistake number three._

STRIKE!

You're…

OUT!

Then next thing I knew, my hands were around his throat. Ikuto's face went back to normal, no longer wax. He was lying on the ground, my smaller body over top of him. But my hands were stronger than they seemed.

Everything went silent, except his choking pleas, and haggard breathing. My mouth was open in a gleeful smile, yet I made not a sound. Then I realized what I was doing. My grip loosened, and I got up from him. My eyes were still wide, but I could no longer feel the evil manifest in them, no longer feel the lust for crimson red blood. I backed away from him as he rolled over to his side, coughing and spitting. I backed up against the wall, the door handle pressing up against my back. He raised his head to look up at me.

MURDERER!

I looked at him, with terror plain in my eyes. "I- I didn't," I began to say, my hands coming towards my face. What would I say to him? I didn't mean to? I stared at my hands, callused and scarred, with disgust and fear. Could my hands really do that? Could they really kill someone who only wanted to help me? I tore my gaze away from my monstrous hands, and stared at Ikuto.

_Time to leave,_ Amu whispered behind me. I stared back at my hands, now covered in blood and gasoline. _Yes_, I thought, _my hands can do that._ Slowly, Ikuto stood up, his blue eyes never leaving my horrified face. He said nothing, his face trying to stay calm, but I could see the absolute terror of the monster that stood in front of him through the thin mask. His choking face came back to me, as well as the pleasure at hearing his desperate cries. The door handle was embedding itself in my back.

_Time to leave_, one of the voices said. Still staring at Ikuto with my horrified eyes, my hand went behind my back and turned the brass handle quickly, yanking open the wooden door. He realized too late. "Stop-," he began, but I was already out the door. Somewhere, a dog barked at me to move faster, and a car honked.

_How could you be so stupid?_

_How could you possibly think that it would lovely and dandy, sipping tea and such with Ikuto?_

_How could you possibly think that we could go away?_

_How?_

_How?_

_How?_

I raced out into an intersection, cars blaring and swerving so that they wouldn't hit me. _Why won't you just do the world a favor and kill me?_ I screamed in my head. Amu ran along with me, the smell of gasoline stronger. As my hands pumped to get me to move faster, and my legs went faster, I realized I was covered in blood. The black names started to wiggle and merge on my skin, all heading to the only place that used to be blank; my chest.

_Where?_

_Where?_

_Where?_

I had no idea where to go, where to rest, but for now, all I had to do was keep on running. _How could I do that? How could I try to kill him? _

_How could you kill me?_ Amu screamed, throwing down her hands in frustration.

I tried to escape her by running faster, but, silly me, ghosts are always faster. "Stop it, just stop it!" I finally screamed, earning me a few looks from normal strangers. Amu vanished into the air, but her screams lingered. My legs slowed, and exhaustion finally caught up to me. I collapsed, my legs buckling underneath me. Slowly, I made my way into a smelly alley way, finally lying down.

_Sleep, sleep, please come quickly,_ I pleaded. But no. As I closed my eyes, the darkness welcoming me with open arms, a hand grabbed my hair and yanked my head up. "Hey boss," a gravelly voice called out, "I found the bitch!" My eyes cracked open, to find a strange red haired man holding me by my brown hair. "What?" a familiar voice called back. A man suddenly appeared from the entrance of the alley, and I immediately recognized him. His eyes weren't red and hazy, but instead alert and full of satisfaction.

Oh crap.

My tired eyes widened when I realized who he was. He walked up to me, and placed his face near mine. I could feel the stubble of his growing beard, and smell the alcohol, smoke and drugs on his breath. "We meet again, you thieving bitch," he growled. He smiled, revealing a chipped tooth. "Remember me?" he asked.

He was the drunkard I stole from before Ikuto.

And he wanted revenge.

**Eclipse: Oh yeah, how about that! *wink***

**Ikuto: AAAHHHH! What are you doing?**

**Eclipse: Cliff hanger, of course. **

**Ikuto: *lunges at Eclipse* NOOOO!**

**Eclipse: Hah! *steps to side, and Ikuto falls* By the way, I am SO sorry that I took FOREVER to update! We had HUGE tests, I've been having friend problems, and I've been having a darn WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Ikuto: *stands up with bloody nose* Serves you right!**

**QUICK SHOUT OUT!**

**mwaeth - oh, my faithful reviewer! I LOVE you! I apologize because of the shortness of the previous chapter, and my slow updating! *sobs at feet* Please forgive me!**

**Bookworm290 – Hello, new reviewer! You don't really know who the mystery girl is (yet) but it'll come! Mwhahahha! I'm happy you liked it! GROUP HUG! **

**REVIEW, MY AWESOME FRIENDS! T3T**


	8. Chapter 8: The Disease in the Blood

**Chapter 8**

**The Disease in the Blood**

He kicked me hard in the ribs. The red haired man smiled as I opened my mouth in a silent scream. "Get up," the boss ordered. His goonie, the one with the vibrant red hair, let go of my hair as I shakily go up onto my feet. I glared at him with pure hatred in my eyes. A voice that didn't sound like my own came out of my mouth, "You picked a bad time to fuck with me," I said.

The voice surprised me. It had a menacing tone, but somewhat happy. The corner of my mouth lifted in a smirk. The boss growled at me. "Boss," the red haired man said with realization, "I recognize her." The smile disappeared from my face, and the blood drained away.

"What," the boss said with annoyance, "Has this bitch messed with me before?" The red haired man shook his head, and squinted his beady eyes at me to get a better look. I took a step back.

KILL THEM!

_Do to them what you tried to do to Ikuto_, the voice in my head said.

The red haired man's eyes widened. "It's her!" he almost screamed, pointing at me.

_Time for them to die._

And that's what I did.

The boss was the first one I attacked. Surprisingly, he was easy. When he had turned his large head to look at his crone, I grabbed a metal pipe that had been lying near the end of the alley way. He dodged it, but a large gash appeared on his shaven cheek.

"Then you know what I've done," that voice said out of my mouth again, a smile on my face. The boss looked up me and down, his squinty eyes unsure. I lunged anyway, and brought my face close to his as I hacked off his arm. He fell to the ground, his bloody stump pouring out his life blood.

The red haired man squeaked, and tried to run out into the street, but I caught up to his even faster. "Bye bye," I said in a sing song voice. His blue eyes widened as I grabbed him by the hair, and threw his against the wall. I flashed back to the time when _my_ hair was grabbed, and _I_ was thrown against the wall like a rag doll. But whoever had control of me at that blood stained moment quickly pushed away the memory, and approached him. "Please, don't hurt me," he sobbed, "I'll join you, I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" He put a hand in front of his face, flinching away from my venomous gaze. I pretended to pout. "Too bad," I said, and raised the bloody metal pipe up to my shoulder, and brought it down.

STRIKE!

His blood sprinkled itself beautifully on the ashen grey walls, adding a crimson color. I laughed. "Who knew pipes could be so useful?" I asked the dead man. His unseeing eyes just stared off into the distance, the blood from his dented forehead dripping. I turned my attention to the one armed man, who had already lost a lot of gorgeous blood that shone in the dying sun's rays. He was fumbling with something on his waist.

I bent down, and stopped his hand. With fearful eyes, he looked up at me. I grabbed the gun, and pulled it away from his sweaty hand. "No, no, no, give it back!" He pleaded feebly. I looked at it, examined it. With an annoyed sigh, I threw it to the other side of the alley. "Too easy," I muttered, readying my red pipe, "Just one shot and – boom! - they're dead!" I shook my head, muttering over and over again, "Too easy. Just too easy." The boss stopped his fearful cowering, and sat up straighter. He tried to keep his eyes and face calm. Then, with a glare of pure hot hatred, his last words were, "You crazy bitch." With a swing, almost like I was at the batter's plate, I hit his head with my lovely pipe.

Unlike the movies, his head didn't come clean off, for it stayed intact with his large shoulders. He slumped down, his eyes misting over. "No fun," I pouted, and walked over to the dead man's corpse. Raising the pipe again, I stabbed him again and again.

His white shirt bloomed roses of dripping blood, which widened and darkened as the seconds ticked by. I smiled, and wiped my brow, only to discover that I was splattered in crimson blood.

For once in my life, I felt beautiful.

For once in my life, the voices dyed down.

For once in my wretched, miserable life, I felt at peace with everything and everyone.

I closed my eyes and smiled, tasting their delicious blood as it ran from my pale face into my mouth.

"This cannot, should not, be happening," I said, stumbling. I had washed off the two people I had….disposed of off myself and my clothes in a public bathroom. Now, I was walking around aimlessly, trying to understand how the hell I could let that happen.

More ghosts followed me than usual, but they stared at my grimly. After a while, they poked and pinched me, screamed and yelled at me. Many of the ghosts I had dealt with had been murdered, and now, they saw me for what I really was.

A monster.

A monster that hide in alley ways, and smiled, said thank you. A monster that choked the people who tried to help, that saw things that not even monsters show see. I had to find a place where I could rest.

Death.

Death would do everyone a favor. Ikuto a favor, my family a favor, the whole stinking world a favor. I clutched at my beating heart, and felt my throat tighten. My nose tingled and my eyes burned.

I ran, ran until my legs hurt, until I felt empty and tired, until the pinching ghosts finally gave up on me. "Why?" I screamed into the heavens. _Why me? Why not someone who was absolutely horrid, and deserved every bit of it?_

_That's you,_ they whispered their malice into my ear, _that's you. You deserve it_.

I ran harder. They wouldn't catch me, wouldn't touch me anymore.

_Where?_

_Where?_

_Where?_

The question repeated itself in my mind. I needed to get away, to escape these voices. There, an unfamiliar voice said in my mind. I looked around to see a large bridge. A bridge with water underneath it.

Raging, angry water that would swallow up anything that was thrown into it.

I turned my direction towards the old bridge. It was made of brick, curving upwards to escape the claws of the icy water. I slowed down as I approached it, and walked calmly towards it. My mind was clear and not muddle, sharp and not dull. I knew what I needed to do.

Dispose of it.

Get rid of it.

Erase any evidence that it even existed.

The water seemed to scream at me as I got closer. "I'm coming," I called. The waters churned and swirled about, spraying small amounts of white mist. I climbed onto the ledge, and spread out my hands. "I'M FREE! I'M ME!" I shouted, and fell.

**Eclipse: Meh heh! Feel the PAIN!**

**Ikuto: WHY? Why would you do terrible things like this to people I could possibly do "bad" things to?**

**Eclipse: Wait…what?**

**Ikuto: You heard me!**

**Eclipse:….. I have nothing to say… O.e**

**QUICK SHOUT OUT!**

**Bookworm290 – YAY! HUGGLES! You betchya that this lady ma'am here is INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE! **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: God Help Me

**Chapter 9**

**God Help Me**

"_Amu?" I asked, fear making my voice small. She lay on the ground, a goofy smile on her face. "Oh, hey kiddo," she answered, her words slurred, "Have you ever flown on the back of a dragon?" I breathed deeply, and took a hesitant step forward. She was drunk, I could tell. Mom came home this way many times before, except she hit things and yelled at imaginary people. Amu tried to sit up, but flopped back down, bursting into a fit of giggles._

"_You should wear purple sandals," she giggled, pointing a manicured finger at me. Where did she get that manicure? We didn't even have enough money to buy enough food to keep us from getting hungry. I sighed and helped my drunken fifteen year old sister up, and we walked to the bathroom. "Why are we going this way?" she slurred, stumbling. I was twelve at the time, and barely knew what to do to help a drunk; I was used to just hiding away in the closet when they came home._

_I didn't answer her question, but merely helped her along. We got there just as Amu puked. I directed her towards the toilet, and pointed my eyes elsewhere so that I wouldn't have to see the alcohol come back out. The smell was rancid, and I retched, but turned away so that she wouldn't see me. "Maybe," she started to say, "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." She puked again. I pulled my shirt over my nose. _

_Afterwards, I turned on the water for a shower, removed the razors (so that she wouldn't hurt herself) and left so that she could get undressed herself. "I see you fish," I saw her say to the sink. As I closed the bathroom door, I slid down and hugged my knees. Tears slipped out of my eyes, but I didn't make a sound. Amu sung "We're off to see the wizard," in a loud voice as I cried. "God help me," I said as my finger nails dung into my palm._

My head broke out from the rushing water, gasping for air like a fish. I sputtered and coughed, then went back under. Despite my futile attempts to swim up to the surface, my face remained under the water. _Stop it,_ I tried to tell my body, but it wouldn't stop moving, wouldn't stop trying to save itself. Something grabbed me by my waist, and brought me upwards.

My eyes were wide open, to see a strange boy with pale blonde hair dragging me towards the shore. _No, no, no, no, no, no!_ _How dare you!_ I desperately wanted to pull away from him, and sink like a stone, but I didn't fight back. My body had different plans than my brain and heart did. He fought the icy rushing current that would shove him farther and farther downstream.

I didn't help, nor did I hinder him in anyway, in fact, I was utterly paralyzed. "Come on!" he shouted, earning him a mouthful of cold water. I didn't care anymore_. What if we both died? So be it. What if he saved me? Who cares? What if I just died, but he didn't? Then the world will be rid of another accident._ Like I said, I didn't care anymore. But he did reach the shore, he did pull himself out and then me, and he did save us both.

But I laid there, my dull eyes opened to see his concerned face. I probably looked dead to him. Maybe I was, on the inside and out. "Hey!" he yelled, slapping my blue-ish cheek, "Stay with me!" He bent down and my eyes widened as his lips brushed mine.

I stiffened and punched him in the gut. He keeled over and groaned. "Stay the fuck off me!" I screamed as I stood up, and ran. The cold wind came, and froze the water on my body. Running faster so that maybe I could heat up, I almost crashed into a tree. But I dodged and fell, only to roll down a hill.

Sticks and leaves scraped my skin and mud caked itself all over. Finally, I stopped in a ditch, where there was a small half froze stream that broke under my weight. My head bounced off a large moss covered rock, and the darkness came.

_School was finally done. Kids ran out of the building like a stampede, running over anyone who fell down. I was so happy to be out in the sun, not stuck in a gloomy classroom where a teacher droned on and on about this and that. Walking away from the crowds of parents happily greeting their kids, I skipped._

_Ever since I entered high school, I did what Amu did; not go home until Mom and Dad was asleep. Amu was seventeen, spending more and more time with her drunken friends, spending less and less time at home. No one, except me, cared, so she could do anything she wanted. As I walked along the street, my focus on a family of ants that would scurry away whenever I came close, a red car came up. Someone called my name, and I looked up. I recognized the driver who was smiling at me, a strange twinkle in his eye. _

"_Hey," he said, "Want to go for a ride?" I smiled at him. He was one of the only people I trusted, so I walked towards the car, and opened the door. "So," I began, "Where are we going?" He smiled mischievously as I sat down, that twinkle that I didn't really like still in his eyes. "You'll see," he said, "It's a surprise."_

_I was a moron to not know what was going to happen next._

**Eclipse: Gah! Yet another short chapter! So sorry! **

**Ikuto: You know what, I think I'm just going to ditch you. I'M SERIOUSLY PISSED!**

**Eclipse: Aww, why?**

**Ikuto: *grumpy* Not going to tell**

**Eclipse: What do you think? Why is Ikuto ?**

**Click that smexy button below!**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Bookworm290 – You hear that Ikuto? The people like your "bad things"! Naughty, naughty boy! ;) Thanks so much for your support! I LOVE LOVE you! **

**AmutoForever98 – Well, I'm happy that I have attracted your attention. ;) Well, as long as it's **_**good **_**attention… *wink***


	10. Chapter 10:The Cardinal

**Chapter 10**

**The Cardinal **

Ikuto rubbed his throat, which was red from the event that had happened. Shaking slightly, he took a step towards his kitchen, and sat down on a chair. The memory of the girl's face as she choked him would remain with him until he died, he knew that. The large smile on her face looked unnatural and evil and her eyes were so bright they would light a fire. Ikuto's head fell into his hands, and he sighed heavily.

This couldn't be happening. Why hadn't he just given her to his sister after the incident in the art room? It was clear that she had problems. He had seen the multiple scars all over her body, and her eyes were always haunted. The doctor had asked if she had been beaten, for there were many injuries that weren't just from her episode.

He had told her that he didn't know. "I need some vodka," he mumbled as he stood up. As he pulled out the bottle, Ikuto wiped away the tears that had pooled out of his eyes when he was being choked_. I would have never expected her to do that sort of_ _thing_, he thought as he pulled out the top, and poured himself a glass. The strong alcohol burned his throat, and warmed his stomach.

"All that's left to do now," he said, "Is go look for her." But did he really want to find her? What would she be like? Would she still be homicidal, or would she scratch herself so much that it hurt her so much? What had she meant when she said, "I killed them,"?

Was it a guilt thing? Had someone died, and she felt responsible? Or did she literally kill someone, as she would have done to him? These thoughts swirled around in his head, but were quieted when he remembered her face when she was laughing. When she had stuck her weathered face hear his, and said, "I don't think you'd forget about me." She was right. He knew that much.

A knock on his door silenced his thoughts completely. Was it her maybe? Was she back this fast? Or was it someone else? Ikuto shrugged these questions off, and approached his door. Peeking through the window on his door, he saw two men in trench coats, with very serious expressions, holding up their badges. He sighed and opened the door. "Are you Ikuto Tsukiyomi, resident of this house?" one of the men, the one with dark complex and big eye brows, said. Ikuto nodded wordlessly.

"How may I help you?" Ikuto said after swallowing. "We're here to investigate the girl who was admitted into the hospital this Wednesday," the pale man asked, who had no hair at all, "Could we ask you a few questions?" Ikuto nodded again and opened the door wider so that they could get through.

Almost simultaneously, both of them looked at his neck, red and in the shape of a small hand. Unconsciously, Ikuto rubbed his neck. The three sat at the kitchen table, which still had the vodka bottle on it. The two detectives eyed it. The man with the bushy eye brows took out a note pad and pen, and the bald one began to question him.

"What is the name of the girl?" he asked him, his thin eye brows high up on his head. Ikuto shook his head. "I have no clue. Truth be told, I've only known her for about three days." Two pairs of eye brows shot up, but the bushy eye brows disappeared underneath the man's black hair. "Where did you meet her?" the bald man asked him. "I didn't really meet her," Ikuto laughed nervously while scratching his head, "I found her." The bald man gave him a confused look. "Found her?" he said puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Ikuto sighed again. "Ok, this is what happened," Ikuto began. What's the point in lying? If they find out on their own, then they won't be so happy with him.

"I play violin on the street sometimes for money. One time I worked really late, and I was so tired that I took a quick nap on a park bench." The two men looked at each other, their expressions saying, "How dumb is this guy?"

Ikuto sighed again. "I realize that this sounds really dumb, but just deal with it, ok? Anyway, I woke up to see this girl looking through my violin case, and stealing my money," the bushy eye browed man was scribbling furiously in his notepad, "so I confronted her, and she ran. But, see, she ran up a tree, where she probably lived. She looked like a street kid, maybe homeless. I chased her, but she managed to get away. The next day, I met her again, and managed to catch her. But she collapsed, so I brought her home, to make sure she was alright. She got to know me, but would always change the subject whenever I tried to get a straight answer from her." Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair.

"The day she was brought to the hospital was when I think she had a psychotic melt down. I found her in the art room, which is upstairs, ranting, with room covered in paint. I brought her to the hospital, where she stayed overnight. I brought her back home and suddenly, she chokes me." Ikuto pointed to his neck when he saw the large eyes on their faces.

"She ran out, and this is where I am now." He ended his story, and leaned back, letting the two men digest it. "So," the bushy eye brow man said after a brief cough, "You take in an unstable homeless girl, just because you have a generous heart?" They sent him strange looks of disbelieve.

Ikuto shook his head. "No," he said with a small voice, "She reminded me of someone I knew." The bald man cocked his head. "Who?" he asked. Ikuto's gaze wandered over to his large window. A cardinal was chirping happily on an ice covered branch, hopping occasionally. A sad smile graced Ikuto's lips. _She always_ _liked cardinals_, he thought sadly.

"Her name was Amu. She died in a fire."

**Eclipse: HELL YEAH! **

**Ikuto: Wait, what? NOOOOO!**

**Review Button: You do realize that people hate your frequent cliff hangers?**

**Eclipse: MWHAHAHA! I'm just evil like that!**

**Review Button: Good lord…**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Bookworm290 – I hope you turned in your overdue English homework and got credit! I do that a lot… isn't it sooo annoying? Once again, thanks for reviewing! It means the world to me!**

**Narutogirl101 – Yes! Confusion is good! Curiosity is good too! I LOVE it when people call things I make different! : ) HUGS FOR EVERYONE! **

**REVIEW! Or I'll send my hoard of ninjas on your attractive arshes! **


	11. Chapter 11: Sir Henry Knows Best

Chapter 11

Sir Henry Knows Best

_Amu was laughing. I could hear her from my room. A muffled rough voice said something, and she laughed even harder, banging her fists on a hard surface. I continued to stare up at my ceiling, and wish I was her. It was nice to hear someone laughing for once in this House of Horrors, as I affectionately called it. _

_Mainly, all I heard was cries, moans, screaming, yelling and cursing coming from the walls. Sometimes, even after the real screams stopped, I would still hear them. Suddenly, I heard the front door open and slam shut. Someone called out, "Where the fuck are you?" I knew who it was, and began to shake. _No, not now_, I thought as I shook, _I was already in The Room today. Please let me be!_ "I've-to go, bye," I roughly heard Amu say, as she ended her call on the phone._

_Lately, my sister had been talking and laughing with someone on the phone. Each time that happened, she would emerge from her room, smiling like she had won the lottery. Loud footsteps echoed as the person I hated most in the world huffed up the stairs, yelling and cursing. I heard Amu open her closet door, and then close it. She was hiding. A small, almost inaudible whimper was heard from her room. _

_Closing, my eyes, I mentally prepared myself for what was about to come. There was no use hiding for me. Amu was fine, he almost never touched her. But he seemed to hate me especially. My door roared open, and there he stood. I raised my head, and looked at him with my dead eyes. He liked the pain, the screams, and the crying. Each time he saw the cuts on my wrists, he smiled wickedly, which was why I had stopped. _

_Without a sound, in one large step, he grabbed my long hair, and pulled me out of my room. I kicked and screamed curses at him, thrashing and struggling, but it was all useless. Everything was completely useless. I was useless. No, I was useful. To him, anyway._

_He opened the door to The Room, and shoved me inside. I continually thrashed as many insults as my mouth would allow. But he smiled contently, and closed the door. There were no lights in The Room, almost nothing at all except his tools, so it was pitch black. He had also boarded up the windows. I heard the familiar clink of a knife, and immediately backed up into a corner. Make yourself small. And fight like hell._

I awoke.

Dark dots floated in and out of my vision, and my head seemed to spin around and around. Half frozen water filled my mouth and nose, causing me to cough and sputter. _How long have I been out?_ Very slowly, I rolled out of the stream, wincing as the ground dug into my bruises and cuts. Propping myself up on my arms, I carefully looked up to see the color of the sky. It was a lush dark blue, probably near midnight. Only the half moon winked at me, for it was a starless night. I have never seen the sky first hand with many stars.

A sharp cold wind whistled through the trees, making them dance a sorrowful repeated dance that was against their will. Leaves did not rustle, for there were no leaves. The only things I would hear were distant mystic animals singing and the trees moaning with exhaustion at their never ending dance. The wind literally froze that water on my clothes and body, causing me to shake. The dark world spinning, I sat up, grunting. Gingerly, I felt my ribs and bit my lip to keep the cry inside of me.

_Ignore the pain. You've had worst_. Grinding my teeth and sucking in a shaky breath, I began to stand up, only to have my legs give out underneath me. Against my will, a whimper escaped my lips.

"_Stupid!" he shouted as the belt cracked down onto my belt. A whimper escaped my lips and he laughed._

I grinded my teeth some more, and used my bruised arms to help my fragile body up. Once I was up, I was back onto the ground again. For a moment, I thought about just lying here forever, or until someone found me. Would the rats eat me? Or the wolves? Maybe the foxes.

I really hoped that my family of alley cats would come along, and encourage me, possibly even help me get back up again. I closed my eyes, and felt my heart sink into the ground, and my mind fly into the sky. Now I could fly with the birds and bats, sleep on the clouds, laugh with the moon and hold discussions with the sun.

But the skittering of small feet made my eyes fly open, so my heart and mind returned to me. "Miss!" a voice with a strong British accent called, "Are you alright?" I didn't even turn my head to see who it was. Frankly, I didn't care. I was supposed to die several times already, but fate had other cruel intentions.

Something hopped onto my chest, much to my discomfort, and two beady eyes looked into my dull ones. My eyes widened when I realized what was on my chest; a rat. It was quite large, with glistening black eyes, and glossy fur that shimmered in the moonlight. The rat cocked his head to one side, perplexed.

"Aren't you the least bit afraid of me? I am a rat," he said, showing off his large teeth as he spoke. I would have shrugged but it would have hurt too much. "I don't mind," I answered back, "I'm not like everybody else." The rat chuckled, his large plump body quivering slightly as he did so. "So I gather," he said, "Would you like some help getting up?"

He began to sniff my chest, his little whiskers tickling my arms. I giggled at the sensation, only to have a sharp pain run up and down my chest. "Don't do that," he scolded. I shut my mouth. The rat jumped off my chest, and sniffed at the ground.

He cried out in joy, and ran back to me. Something was dropped in my swollen hand. "Here you are, Miss!" he cried happily. I turned my head slightly to the side, to see a large thick stick. Clutching it in my hand, I used it as a crutch to stand up. Though it sunk a little in the ground due to my weight, I could now stand up without falling flat on my back.

"Thank you so much!" I cried. The rat scurried up to my pants leg, and with his sharp claws, he climbed up until he reached my shoulder. "You are welcome!" he said, "I always help a pretty lass in need!" If he was person, he probably would have winked.

With much encouragement, and several stops, I made it out of the ditch. The rat cheered me on and scolded me whenever I did something wrong. Though he was annoying at times, and his constant scolding was frustrating, I was thankful he was my side. Or shoulder.

"I need to stop," I panted at one tree. The rat poked his wet nose to my cheek and said, "T'is alright, stop whenever you need to." I petted the rat's glossy coat, which was coarse yet still soft. He sighed in happiness. As the moon went to sleep, and the sun woke up, I felt my eyes get heavy.

"Sleep," the rat whispered, "You need your strength." I nodded. "What's your name?" I asked him after a yawn. His chest seemed to puff up in pride. "My name is Sir Henry, and I will help you wherever you need to go," he boasted. "Thanks," I muttered. I feel asleep with Sir Henry on my shoulder and the sun coming up to welcome a new day.

**Eclipse: Heya peeps! I just thought I would do a more uplifting chapter (even though it starts out pretty dark) since it has been a very dreary story so far. **

**Ikuto: I'll say**

**Sir Henry: Now lad, don't be rude. You do realize that Miss Eclipse can do whatever she wants, right?**

**Eclipse: Heh heh! He's right! I would make you marry Sir Henry and have this end up involving Tadase. **

**Ikuto: NOOOO!**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Bookworm290 – YAY for difference! Spell crap however you want! Use improper grammar! FUNNER SHOULD BE A WORD!** **Thanks calling this AWESOME! :3**

**Review, and if you give me your number, we can… do things… like play SCRABBLE! You were thinking naughty things, you PERV!**


	12. Chapter 12: Silence Kiss

Chapter 12

The Silence Kiss

"_So, where are we going?" I asked as he drove. The seat belt dug itself into my shoulder as I leaned towards him. Though I was uncomfortable about having physical contact with people most of the time, I poked him. He jumped slightly, but then turned his head to look at me. _

_The smile was still plastered on his face. I shifted away from him, studying his body language for something that would tell me about the smile. It wasn't evil and cruel like my father's before he tortured me, or angry like my mother's. _

_It wasn't kind though, it wasn't the type of smile you offer a friend. He must have seen my face, for he asked, "Hey kiddo, what are you looking at?" My face flushed as I looked down. When I heard his chuckle, my face burned like a flame._

What's wrong with me?

_The rest of the ride continued in silence, but I didn't realize that the ride had ended until he cleared his throat. It was strange; I hadn't heard any ghosts, any voices. Usually there would be at least one voice mocking me and everything I did, and ghosts who would act out their last moments in life._

_I looked up, and realized in horror that he had brought me home. "H-how do you know where I live?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. He smiled wider, the corners of his eyes crinkling._

Get out of the car quickly!_ One of my voices said._

_I almost sighed with relief at the return of my annoying "friends". _Get out! Getout! Get out! Get out_! They continued to scream. _

"_Can I come inside your house for a moment? I've got to make a call," he asked casually, as he cut off the engine and got out. I was rooted to the spot. What do I do? He was a generally kind person, whom I trusted, and I wouldn't expect him to do anything. But this was my House of Horrors that we were talking about! And people who you didn't expect certain things from could turn around and do exactly that._

_My family and "friends" had proven that to me. _

_Slowly, I unbuckled myself, and got out, shutting the door loudly. His dark eyes never left me as I walked up the pathway to my house door. I could feel those eyes boring holes into my back. I checked the drive way quickly. My parents' cars weren't there, and Amu defiantly wouldn't be there. _

_The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. If he came into my house, I would be alone with him! "Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly right behind me. His hot breath seeped into my neck._

_I jumped out of my skin, twirling around as I did so. "So sorry!" I apologized, "You scared me for a moment." His face twisted in a strange way. It was somewhat a cross between inspecting a science experiment and figuring out a problem that has had you puzzled for a long time._

_It made me uncomfortable. Part of me was scared to continue to face him, and the other part was afraid to turn around. What would he do if I continued to stare at his face? Or if I spun around and started to unlock my door? _

_I decided to turn around and unlock the door. "Wait here while I get the phone," I said meekly as I slipped through the door. His expression was filled with annoyance as I disappeared from his gaze. It petrified my thoughts._

_I slid down the closed door once I was inside, and put my face in my hands. What was I supposed to do? Hand him the phone, let him make the call, and then demand he leave? What else could I do? _

_With a weary sigh, I got up, and made my way to the kitchen, which held the closest phone. It was in its normal spot, right next to the large window that overlooked the giant backyard. I picked it up, and began to walk to the front door, when I heard a sound._

_It sounded like someone's light careful footsteps. "H-hello?" I called out fearfully, holding the phone close to my heart like a teddy bear. The footsteps continued, getting louder and louder. _

_And louder._

_And louder._

_Until they were almost right behind me. _

_I could hear the person's heavy breathing. My eyes wide, I slowly turned around, to see him, in the doorway of the living room, which was right across from the door way. _

"_What-!" I called out, my finger pointing out to him, but he was already running towards me. With a powerful blow, he knocked me to the ground._

"_Do you know how long I've had to wait for this day?" he yelled, his smile wider, his eyes shining brighter. My chocolate eyes widened in shock and fear when I realized what emotion his entire being held._

_Lust._

"_No! Leave me alone!" I cried, tears running down my face when the puzzle pieces clicked in my head. I stood up quickly, and tried to run, but he was behind me, grabbing my wrist. "Let me go!" I screamed, using the phone to beat his head with. _

_But he pushed me up against the wall. No! This wasn't the person I trusted, the person who was kind to me. But now I knew why he had been kind to me all those years._

_He grabbed my wrists, and placed them over my head, almost like I was chained. But I used my legs, and kneed him in the crotch. He let me go, and keeled over, groaning. "You bitch!" he yelled as I fearfully ran to the back door. But it was locked. _

_Panic clouded my usually sharp senses, and I fumbled as I undid the latches and chains. But I was too slow, and he grabbed me again._

_He pushed me against the wall yet again, holding both of my thin wrists over my head with one hand, and the other was buttoning my shirt. As I sucked in a scream, he placed his lips over mine, to silence me._

I awoke screaming. 

"No, no, no, no," I cried as the bile rose in my throat. I vomited, even though I had already digested all of the food I had eaten, and coughed. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I wiped them away.

After a quick scan, I realized that the faithful little rat, Sir Henry, was gone. He had deserted me just like everyone else. The taste in my mouth was terrible, and I tried desperately to make it go away, but my efforts were futile.

I hugged my knees to my chest, and placed my head down, sniffling and whimpering like the weak useless trash I was.

"Get back at them, all of them" a voice said. I raised my pale face to see a girl, with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. I gasped in shock at her appearance; she was me!

Expect, not exactly. She looked around 14, dressed in casual jeans and a red stripy shirt. Her brown hair was short, and spiked with gel. Her brown eyes sparkled with some new idea, and her hands were dirty with mud. I could tell she was a prankster from her mischievous half smile. Confidence and pride surrounded her, and her shoulders were squared in such a way that suggested royalty.

"Who, who are you?" I asked, standing up to possibly confront her. We were even the same height! The girl smiled, and said with her rough voice, "I am you. But you aren't me."

My face twisted in confusion at the riddle. She took a step towards me, the smile slowly slipping off of her features. "I have come again. You've been ignoring me for too long, and you defiantly need my help." She looked me up and down with a distasteful eye.

I scowled at her. "I don't need you!" I yelled, "I'm fine!" The moment it left my mouth, we both knew it was a very bad lie. Usually, I am a very good liar, but today, even a baby could see through my cracking mask.

She shook her head and took another step, so that she was right in front of my face. "I know how you are," she whispered, "I know you're not what you used to be." To show me this, she touched my face with one finger, and, against my will, I flinched. It was hot, almost like she had just touched me with an open flame.

"Look, you need me and I need you," she said matter-of-fact. I pushed her away, half expecting my hands to pass right through her, for I thought she was another illusion created by my ill mental state, but I made contact with the soft fabric, and pushed her away.

Her face did not hold the same amount of shock as mine did, but she seemed more annoyed that I had done that. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" she asked, crossing her arms. I looked down at my shoes with great interest.

"Not the same one as the others," I whispered fearfully, "It was more, realistic." My own words shocked me. How could I be telling her this? If she was indeed real, with my face, then she was a person. The scar on my leg was a vow that I had made long ago, never to speak.

The girl sighed sadly, looking at me with a somewhat regretful gaze. "Bye bye," she said, suddenly walking away. I stood, glued to the spot, my feet like the roots of a tree. She gave me a quick look over her shoulder, and then slowly, like a ghost, she disappeared. Her body got more and more translucent, and piece by piece, she broke apart. A chilling wind came along, playing with my brown curls, and then she was gone. I shook my head.

_Well, that was stupid_, a sarcastic voice said.

_No it wasn't! You should listen to her!_ A higher pitched voice yelled.

_Guys, shut up_! A boyish voice called out in annoyance.

I clutched my head, and sunk to the ground, whispering, "Shut up, shut up," over and over again. Why was this happening? First the rat, now a look-alike! Was I really that pitiful? Was I really now just so dumb and weak that I made to get help from rats and people with my face?

_No you're not weak_, the high pitch voice said sweetly.

_Yeah, she is,_ the sarcastic voice said.

"BE QUIET!" I roared, and then they were quiet. A flock of birds rustled out of the bare trees, covering the sad grey sky. I felt my eyes well up and I wiped them away. "Well, this isn't going to help anyone," I muttered to myself.

God damnit! What was wrong with me? I had to figure out this stupid problem soon, and crush it like an insignificant insect. Wiping away my tears along with my self pity, I shakily took a step and began to walk out of the forest, out of my wallowing self despair, and into the street.

**Eclipse: O.e Holy shiot, I am such a horrible person!**

**Ikuto: Yeah she is! ATTACK! *runs at Eclipse with sword and is strangely dressed in Roman armor***

**Eclipse: Oh shut up *shoots him with paint ball gun and does back to emo corner. Ikuto falls flat on his face* sniff**

**Sir Henry: Well, since Ikuto had been hit with a paint ball gun and Eclipse is in her emo corner, then I guess the honors are mine. Heh. Anyway, Eclipse is extremely sorry-**

**Eclipse: I am! I am! I swear!**

**Sir Henry: - that she hasn't updated in so long because of-**

**Eclipse: Family problems! Friend problems! Writer's block problems! Imaginary friend problems!**

**Sir Henry: - yes, what she just said.**

**Toby: We are ever so sorry! **

**(FYI, Toby is one of my imaginary friends! ;D) **

**REVIEW! Or I'll shake you till you SLEEP!**


	13. Chapter 13:Those With The Green Eyes

Chapter 13

Those With The Green Eyes

Someone was shaking me. I blinked my tired eyes against the harsh sunlight, and jumped at the blaring of an angry driver behind the wheel, turning my head sideways so that my eyes didn't stare into the sunlight. What the hell was going on?

Though I tried to shove the person away who held my shoulders, shutting my eyes closed, they had their fingers too deeply in my shoulder. It was beginning to hurt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the person yelled. I turned my head, opened my eyes and realized that it was Ikuto.

The man who sheltered me.

The man who I tried to kill.

I could still see a small red handprint on his neck.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled again, "You do realize you're going to kill yourself one of these days!" I flinched at his words.

_Don't look at me, don't look at me. _

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue car parked, with an angry young man leaned up against the passenger door, fuming. He looked at me with angry green eyes.

Green eyes.

He had green eyes.

I grabbed Ikuto's arms and stared at his pale face. "Take me away, please!" I cried suddenly, looking over my shoulder at the man with green eyes fearfully. He was bad, I could tell. Darkness surrounded the man like a fog, and screams echoed off of his being.

_They were going to get me. I couldn't let them get me!_

Ikuto's eye brows furrowed, but he led me to his parked car. A small boy with dark hair the same color as Ikuto's sat in the backseat, staring me down with blank eyes.

A bandage covered his right eye, blood dripping slowly down from it. I looked at the child cautiously, trying to figure out why Ikuto had an injured kid in his back seat, but once we got inside, I turned around from my passenger seat and realize that the kid was gone. "Who-?" I began to ask, but then stopped when Ikuto saw me pointing to an empty seat.

He looked me over with fearful eyes, but I tried to block it out of my conscious. With a heavy sigh, he drove away, leaving the man with green eyes behind. I relaxed somewhat, sighing as the fear of the man left. Ikuto cleared his throat.

"What was that all about?" he growled, his eyes never leaving the road. I put my hands up in defeat. "I don't know," I said with a meek voice, "I have no clue what you're talking about." What _had _happened? One moment was I emerging from the woods after the conversation with myself, and then moment, I was in the middle of a road! Ikuto turned his head to glare at me, and I shrank back.

_God damn it!_ A new voice whined_, I was going to have fun! And the son of a bitch_ _just had to ruin it!_

_Shut up!_ The high pitch voice that had defended me shot back. _You could have_ _gotten her in trouble._

_So?_ The new voice questioned.

"I don't know what's up with you!" Ikuto roared. I shrunk back even further. He was starting to remind me of Daddy-I mean, Dad. "It's not my fault," I tried to argue. Ikuto took in a huge breath, held it in for a couple of seconds, and then let it go. "I'm taking you to my friend's office," he stated. My eyes widened, and my stomach sank to the floor. "Do you mean the therapist?" I asked, my mouth dry. Ikuto curtly nodded.

I sighed with annoyance. Not him! My eyes wandered to the window for something to do, but when I looked out, I had to suppress a scream. There were monsters! Creatures! These creatures were running by my window, smiling wickedly up at me, their long teeth producing out from their melting lips. Many eyes stared up at me, different in color and size, moving around their bodies, melting as their black flesh did.

My hand flew to my mouth as I tried to keep the terror inside. I couldn't take my eyes off of their black bodies, with exposed bones and organs that dragged on the road. Their many feet, some with two, others with around eight, easily kept up with Ikuto's grey car, even though he sped up quite fast.

They were all smiling, their teeth covered in the black goop that covered their bodies and blood. They stayed with us the rest of the ride.

My voices were all irritated.

_God damn it_, the sarcastic voice growled_, I can't believe they found us!_

_And this fast_, the new voice agreed.

_Maybe the therapist will be a good idea_, the high pitched voice suggested.

Many voices, female and male, old and young all shouted, _NO_, at the same time.

_We can't let him find out,_ a different, quieter voice whispered.

The engine was cut off, and I jumped when Ikuto put his hand on my shoulder. Through the confusion, anger and caution in his eyes, I could see the caring and worry.

_DON'T_! a scratchy voice shouted.

I leaned away from his gaze and touch, my interests suddenly in my dirty sneakers and opened the door, getting out. Ikuto sighed yet again, and got out as well, putting his keys in his pocket.

_Don't you know how to drive?_ The sarcastic voice asked.

I didn't answer her.

Ikuto walked up to a small red brick building, with a small glass door that said some big words that I didn't bother to register as I read them. Ikuto walked up to a man behind a desk, organizing papers, his back turned to us.

Ikuto watched me carefully, to make sure I wasn't going to make a run for it (I probably was) or kill someone (I probably was going to, if they keep me in a small locked room). He cleared his throat, and the receptionist turned around. He had green eyes. Big, green eyes.

He wanted to hurt me.

I whimpered slightly, and took a step backwards. Towards the glass door. Ikuto's eyes flickered over to me but then he focused his attention back to the man with green eyes. They began to chat like old friends. Memories of _him _began to break open and flood back.

_His green eyes stared into mine. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth with his large hand. _

_He was laughing at a joke I had said. We were sitting on a bench, eating ice cream. I had thought he was my friend._

_I was stupid. So, so stupid._

"I'll call Tsukasa right away," the receptionist said, and picked up a black phone. Ikuto turned around and stared at me, his eyes suddenly turning confused at my terrified expression. "You alright?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I bit my lip. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said sarcastically, suddenly getting my tongue back, "But you on the other hand, are like, totally bipolar. One moment you're angry at me, then next you're all caring and crap." I rolled my eyes. What was with this act of mine? Stupid tough shell. All I wanted to do was run, scream, and break something.

A smile played on his lips. " Well, I see you're back to normal," he said, crossing his arms. I frowned, shifting my weight over to one of my feet. As he was looking at the man with green eyes, I stuck my tongue out childishly at him.

"Dr. Tsukasa will see you now," the man with green eyes said. Suddenly, almost out of thin air, the therapist appeared all smiles. I glared at him whilst Ikuto smiled larger and walked up to embrace his friend. _Damn son of a bitch, thinks he_ _can go and_-, my thoughts were cut short by a short cough from the therapist.

"Would you please come with me?" he said, beckoning towards a wooden door with a sign on it. "You owe me big time," I mouthed to Ikuto. He glared. "I don't owe you anything," he mouthed back, using dramatic hand gestures to get his point across as well. I sighed, and followed the man, my back slouched.

He opened the door for me, smiling kindly as he waited for me to go in. Ha, like I'd fall for that! "You go in first," I said with a sarcastic smile, "It's your office, isn't it?" The therapist raised an eye brow, but didn't question the crazy girl in front of him. Instead, he went in first, eyeing my triumphant smile, and sat down on a chair.

I glared at the couch that sat in front of him, and entered the room as well, my back still slouched. It was well furnished, with a lush brown couch, a dark wooded desk, and certificates framed on the light cream walls. It made me sick to my stomach.

Everything was so clean, so organized, so civilized! And I hated it. Instead of sitting down on the couch, I leaned against the wall, near a window. If he tried anything, I could simply unlock the window, and jump out. "Don't you want to sit down?" he suggested, a hand with a pen clutched in it pointing towards the couch.

"Nah," I replied with a disgusted face, "I'm fine standing, thanks." The therapist was quiet for a moment, scribbling some notes (no doubt cruel) on his clip board. I sneered at him as he wrote, but snapped my head towards the direction of the window when he looked back up. "What's out the window?" he asked after studying me for a moment.

It was hard to keep the laughter in, but I managed. "What kind of a question is that?" I scoffed, "Outside is out the fucking window. Duh." The therapist, who's name I had forgotten by now, titled his head, and wrote some more. It made me clench my fists to know someone was writing about me, and I had no idea what it was about.

After a while of just listening to him scribble, my nerves were frayed. Unable to take it any longer, I strode over to the man, and tried to look at the notes. I caught the words, "uncooperative, slightly sarcastic. Patient dislikes sitting, and looks out window when not talking. Possibly-". I bared my teeth.

"I'm uncooperative because I don't want to be here!" I roared, "I'm looking out the fucking window because I don't like you!" His head moved back slightly at my outburst, but no emotion graced his face. Suddenly, I knew he was going to write that down. And it was going to be about me. And I wouldn't like it.

"Screw this," I shouted condescendingly, "I'm out of here. Bye, bye loser." I made my way towards the door, and yanked it open as he laid a hand on my shoulder. Just as I was about to yell at him to not touch me, the man behind the counter looked at me. With his green eyes. His scary green eyes.

_Make him leave! _A childish voice cried, _I don't like him! Make him leave!_

I was stuck. Go back into the office with the doctor who I slightly wanted to kill, or face the scary man with the green eyes. My options were decided before I even thought about it. "Don't touch me," I growled as I turned back around, and headed for the window. The therapist smiled gently, and sat back down on his chair, clipboard in hand. This was going to be fun.

**Eclipse:**

**Dear everyone who is reading,**

**I am incredibly sorry that I have not updated in months. Here's my excuse: my grandfather, great-aunt and uncle have died in these months. I have been diagnosed with bipolar disorder, as well as compulsive lying. My sister has been depressed lately, and my parents have been fighting for no fucking reason what so ever.**

**So that's my lame excuse. I know I shouldn't tell you that, but there. Please, forgive me!**

**SHOUT OUT! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**Bookworm290- You had better not be snoring! O.e I'll make Sir Henry come after you! MWHAHAHAH! Nah, just kidding. :P **

**Snow-Aquamarine- Yay! I've never gotten four thumbs up!**

**Neko-Renku- But of course!**

**Xerra Phene- Eeheheheheh.. that's how the master wants you to be! ;D**

**Resha Tsubaki- Ha ha! You smart lass! Yes, I am updating now! Let's get this show on the road!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! GROUP HUG!**


End file.
